Never Again
by Life's scar
Summary: Riku had been held captive by Ansem for a year and has lived through hell will he ever be safe?
1. End of The World

This does not go with Painful returns, okay. just another little story about Riku coming back  
  
Warning: this does have some.. Violence. in it..  
  
Disclaimer: KH belongs to the people who made it not me, =-( too bad then I'd know if there was going to be a sequal in which they ssave Riku  
  
Never Again  
By: Life's Scar  
  
~*~  
  
Riku slowly walked down the dark halls of End of the World, his whole body was stiff everything seemed to be one big nightmare. How could he have messed up this bad this time. His whole body was filled with pain and he felt like passing out right where he stood.  
  
The weeks he had spent here under Ansem's control were hell. He lived in hell now, and he didn't deserve any rescuing. He had chosen the wrong path and now he would have to suffer the consequences. There was no way out of it.  
  
He didn't want Sora to come looking for him but he knew that he would. How should he act when his best friend comes to the place of his pain?  
  
He hoped Sora never found a way to the deepest part of End of the World. He hoped that his friend would give up on the search soon. He didn't want to be found, he didn't want his best friend to see the horrors he had seen when Ansem had dragged him here, beaten and bruised. Weakened from fighting off the Heartless in Kingdom Hearts for weeks. Ansem would never be truly defeated, not as long as he lived deep inside Riku's heart. Or the darkness in everyone's souls.  
  
Ansem was smart, he always would be. Centuries alone in the darkness with nothing to do but solve the problem of your imprisonment could make you a genius. So now, it was Riku's turn to serve the role of slave and submit to his masters every wish. That is until he found a way to take him from all of this without Ansem following him.  
  
He heard his name being called but he chose to ignore it, leave me alone. He silently pleaded, scared of what would come tonight. What scars his body would hold for later days. The punishments for going against his master and not submitting like a loyal dog.  
  
A wall opened up and Ansem stepped out in all of his evil glory, he laughed and it echoed through out the hallways. He made it do that; he could control this place and do what ever he pleased to it. It was like an extra limb to him now. As long as it existed so did Ansem, "Where is my little pet going?" Ansem asked as he grabbed a hold of Riku's shoulders.  
  
"No where, there is no where here that I can go with out you knowing about it."  
  
"You getting smarter boy, maybe we can lessen your punishments soon."  
  
"Whatever pleases you," Riku said, wishing he could die, "I am yours and you do as you please with me."  
  
Ansem smiled at how Riku submitted to him now, after a month of pure torture to the boy he now held his tongue. How much longer until he'd do whatever he wished him to?  
  
Ansem put his hand on Riku's neck and led him through the newly formed hole in the wall. Riku's heart clenched in fear at what new thing he would be forced to suffer through this night. His skin held no color in it from the lack of sun and what little blood he had flowing through his veins were much busier trying to keep him alive than put any kind of color into his skin. He was anemic, he knew it, all the cuts and wounds on his back that would start to bleed again had caused him to loose his much needed lifeblood.  
  
Riku stumbled as they walked, his vision was getting blurry and his head felt like it would fall off his head any moment. He stumbled one last time before he fell down onto his knees waiting for his vision to clear.  
  
It didn't do exactly what he expected it to do.  
  
He fell into Darkness, not the kind that he had been trapped in for months, the soft kind that would allow him to rest his broken body and give him the time to replenish some of his strength that he needed to survive this ordeal with Ansem.  
  
Visions began to fly through his head after a while of being trapped in the kind Darkness. He saw his mother and father sitting on a blanket on an island; they were having a picnic as a family. It was one of the rare times they were all happy. He was still little back then.  
  
Then the images of the first day that he met Kairi showed and him and Sora were having the best day of their lives. They got along with everyone back then. Kairi had given them the toy swords as a gift, she said that it was one thing that they'd never lose interest in. She was always right. She has always been right, there was very few times when Riku could remember that she had been wrong.  
  
Then his father came into the picture, glaring angrily at the happy trio who were only 13 years old. His father grabbed him roughly by his arm with bruising strength and dragged him back to the house, Riku didn't bother to struggle on the boat ride, he knew it would be only worse when he got home.  
  
It seemed to him that he was very good at being submissive; to save his own skin he'd take whatever he got and then hide from the rest of the world until his wounds were healed and he could face everyone with out having to hide anything physical.  
  
Riku's eyes opened slowly, but he was so stiff and still so very tired that he could barely move his head form the soft pillow that it laid on. Soft pillow? He didn't own a pillow in End of the World, he slept where ever Ansem told him to, "Whe.." Riku tried to ask but his voice was so dry and so hoarse that it hurt to even say what he had.  
  
Ansem's face came into view and he felt sick at the emotion that was in his amber colored eyes, how could one person be so evil?  
  
"My little pet, so you're awake. you've been out for a good week. you missed out on a lot of fun."  
  
Riku looked at him confused, he wouldn't have said he missed out on the fun, he would have said he had stopped him form having fun but not missed out. that meant that something happened while he was locked inside his mind where the kind Darkness resided.  
  
"You're friend came to visit you, I had to turn him away though. you weren't well enough to see him. He didn't believe me though."  
  
"Sora." Riku said pained at the thought of what could have happened to his best friend.  
  
"He wouldn't leave until he saw you. but he wouldn't come in either. what a shame." Ansem laughed wickedly, "I had to let him see you though. he thought I had killed you."  
  
"No." was all Riku could say.  
  
"It's rude to interrupt people Riku, I had to show him a taste of what happened to you so he could see that you needed it. so you could be a loyal dog," Ansem said running a hand down Riku's bruised face, "but he wouldn't stay long for the fun."  
  
Riku let out a pitiful laugh, he wanted to tell Ansem that if he had fought him he would have been defeated and would have to lay in hiding in Kingdom Hearts until is strength returned once again.  
  
Ansem grabbed Riku's silver hair and pulled it, "what are you laughing at?" He demanded.  
  
"No. nothing." Riku struggled to say as he instinctively grabbed for Ansem's hands, pain filling his body from the pain of movement.  
  
He needed more time to rest, just a little more time to sleep before he had to go through everything all over again.  
  
He needed a break from it all.  
  
"You are a stupid Boy!" Ansem yelled as he stroke Riku in his face, "You have no right to touch me unless I tell you to!"  
  
Riku was pulled from the soft bed he had been in and realized he was in Ansem's room. Why the hell was he here? "This is the thanks I get for letting you heal in my bed? You ungrateful dog!"  
  
Ansem threw Riku into the nearest wall as hard as he could, He gasped in pain and got ready for the next blow that he was sure to receive. It came in the form of a boot hitting his chest, breaking newly healed bones. Riku cried out in pain holding onto his chest that was radiating an awful type of pain, "please." Riku begged before the boot hit his stomach causing him to curl into a ball.  
  
"You dare ask me to stop? Why should I? Why do you not deserve this?" Ansem demanded as he pulled Riku to his feet by his neck.  
  
"Sorry." Riku struggled to say as he tried to get in some air.  
  
His lungs were crying out for air, his eyes were blurring and tears formed at the end of his eyes. God, why have you forsaken me? Why do you put me through this? What lesson do I need to learn? How does this effect the destiny that you have laid out for me?  
  
There was a blast of light in the dimly lit room and both Riku and Ansem went flying into the opposite wall.  
  
Riku's head connected with the wall and he was back in the kind Darkness where he wished never to leave again.  
  
~*~  
  
Cloud stood over the silver haired boy who laid in his bed. From the pictures that Sora had showed him it was obviously the boy but he had lost so much weight and now looked as if he hadn't eaten a full meal in weeks. Cloud wiped a wet cloth across fevered skin, hoping to bring down the fever just a bit. The boy reminded him of someone but he couldn't remember who.  
  
Leon walked in and looked at the boy who Sora had been so intent on finding for a year, "Have you changed his bandages? "  
  
"Yes. how much longer till Sora arrives?"  
  
"A couple of hours at the least. if they don't run into any problems."  
  
"Kairi is coming with him?" Cloud asked intrigued.  
  
"She wouldn't stay behind, she didn't think Sora was ready to travel by himself just yet and she wants to see Riku desperately,"  
  
"Do you realize you're talking more then you have in a while."  
  
"I've gotten a letter from some one very important to me." he said quietly.  
  
Cloud knew not to push, his attention went to the stirring boy on the bed, "Hey there, how you feeling?" He asked the sixteen year old.  
  
"Please no more." Riku said as he sat up quickly moving to a corner in the bed as far from the two men as he possible could get.  
  
Cloud realized he was still stuck in a frightening nightmare, "Hey, Riku, calm down, don't worry we're not going to hurt you. we waiting for Sora to come."  
  
Riku jumped at the name and had Cloud by the throat, "Don't you dare harm him!" He screamed.  
  
Cloud easily pried Riku's hands away from his neck, a little shocked at the boy's action, "we're his friend, why would we hurt him?" Cloud asked gently.  
  
Riku was shaking form the effort it took him to do that, he had used up what energy he had gained while he was floating in his mind. Cloud gently pushed him back onto the soft bed, which reminded Riku of his last encounter with Ansem, "No. leave me alone!" He screamed as he ran past a shocked Cloud and Leon.  
  
Leon looked at Cloud for a second surprised that the boy had found the energy to run that fast out of the place when just seconds before he looked like he was going to collapse, "We better find him." Leon muttered as he grabbed his rain coat and ran out into the raging storm. Cloud quickly followed drawing his coat close as the cold rain soaked his blond hair. Riku wouldn't last long in this storm.  
  
Riku ran without thinking, he didn't know where he was. He was completely lost and the rain was soaking all of his clothes making him shake from the cold. He didn't want to be any where neat Ansem, no where.  
  
He ran and ran till the gradually rising pain in his chest caused him to double over, he slowly crawled behind some crates that sheltered him from the pounding rain and the freezing wind. At least now he was safe from Ansem, he couldn't mold this world to do his bidding.  
  
~*~  
  
Sora knocked on the door where Cloud was suppose to be holding Riku. There was no answer. What if Ansem had gotten him back? What if Riku was being punished for them saving him? How many more scars would his body hold now? How many of them would be Sora's fault?  
  
His best friend was going through hell a whole year before he could find him, and this could have all been stopped if he had had time to think of a way to close Kingdom Hearts with out Riku behind the door.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Kairi asked her purple coat pulled closely to her trying to keep the chill away form her bones.  
  
"they're not answering." Sora said worried.  
  
Had he traveled this far for nothing once again?  
  
"Cloud!" Kairi yelled seeing a blond haired man in red drenched.  
  
He turned to face the two, the fear in his eye evident even in the darkness, "Where's Riku?" Sora asked looking around.  
  
"He ran off, he was delusional when he woke up. he thought I was Ansem and he ran off into this storm."  
  
"We have to find him!" Kairi said as she began to turn to run.  
  
Sora knew that Kairi knew her way around the streets of Traverse town, "Be careful Kairi, call us if you find him."  
  
Kairi was running looking for any sign of life in the deserted streets, she had to find him. He would die if he was left in this weather.  
  
She heard a whimper of pain to the left of her and she instantly began to push boxes and barrels out of the way to find if he was there or not. She pushed one finally box out of the way and say her best friend laying there in a ball shaking form the cold. He was dripping form the rain, his skin pale. he looked different then she last remembered him.  
  
"Oh Riku," She said as she took off her coat and laid it over him, "I found him!" she yelled as she picked up his head and laid it in her lap scared at how hot his skin felt against hers.  
  
Cloud was the first one there and he looked at the tears that fell from Kairi's face, "Come on, lets get him back to my place so he can dry up."  
  
Cloud picked up the light boy and waited for Kairi to stand up, she put her coat back on and the both raced back the way they came.  
  
By the time they had gotten back into Cloud's house they were both out of breath and Leon was looking for Sora. Cloud laid Riku down and began to strip him of his wet clothes, he left the boy in his boxer but covered him up with blankets to try and get the boy warmed up. He turned to Kairi and handed her a blanket, she shook her head and motioned for him to wrap it around Riku. Cloud looked at her sternly before taking one giant step to her and wrapping her up in it forcefully.  
  
~*~  
  
Riku opened his eyes and found him self unable to move, he was trapped! He tried to free him self but he slipped off of the bed and realized he was wrapped up in a bunch of blankets, "what the hell?" He asked not expecting an answer.  
  
He looked around shocked to see four people asleep on chairs. Then he saw Kairi and Sora and his smile widened they were both looking at him, "You're safe!" He cried out at the two before jumping on the two who shared a chair because there was only three in the room.  
  
Sora and Kairi woke up instantly at the sound of their friends voice and then they saw the smile on his face. Even though he was on op of them, Kairi reached up and wrapped her arms around Riku tightly tears coming to her face.  
  
"Hey watch the ribs," he said sadly, "sorry for having made you worry."  
  
"I missed you Riku!" She cried out loosening her grip on him.  
  
"I missed you too," He looked at Sora who say past the smile to the pain in his heart, "you too bud, come here I need a hug form you aswell."  
  
"Never again." Sora said into Riku's ear.  
  
"Never again," Riku promised  
  
~*~  
  
So what did you guys think? I'm thinking of leaving it there but I could go on. it's up to you guys tell me what you think. 


	2. Memories

Oh my gosh! I can't believe I made people cry! I guess that shows that I can actually write! I'm glad you all like this!  
  
I just got to see the secret ending, "Another side, another story" I think I'm going to write a story about that. yeah. 3 KH stories going at once. won't that be a nice thing to try and not confused writing.  
  
Warning this does get a little . descriptive. a little violent...  
  
Disclaimer: KH belongs to the people who spent all of their time making it. and of course Square soft and Disney.  
  
PrincessSwifty: I'm so glad you loved this fic! I think that's the longest review I've EVER gotten form somebody =-) And yes we have to like Riku and all the angst that goes with him =-)  
  
Eve: This may seem weird but I'm kinda glad I made you cry ;-) I'm glad you think this is good material!  
  
Trysten: Hehe, I really happy that you're going to think about it all night. after I got three revies I sat down and said, oh shit I better start thinking of where I;m going to take it =-) I think I got the next few chapters down though =-)  
  
Never Again  
By: Life's Scar  
Chapter 2  
  
Kairi's hand accidentally touched on oh Riku's wounds on his back causing him to hiss in pain, "I'm sorry," she said as she pulled her hand back, shocked to see blood.  
  
She was scarred, she had just hurt her friend who had been hurt for a year and he had gotten a weird look on his face when she had touched him.  
  
Riku looked down at his bare chest and his face instantly turned red, "It's okay, Kairi," he said as he jumped up and looked for his clothes.  
  
He found them hanging up drying. He snatched them quickly and ran into another room. Which, thankfully, had a mirror in it.  
  
He turned around to try and see his wounds and saw the bandages that covered them were tinted red from his own blood, "shit." he mumbled as he tried to pull the bandages down a little bit, to see the state of the cuts.  
  
When he did he saw bright pink skin around the disgusting looking cuts.  
  
He hoped the infrction would kill him, he deserved it. He slipped the shirt on and looked at himself in the mirror, he'd need a new pair of clothing and a few days out in the sun and he'd almost resemble his oldself. He ran a hand through his now longer silver hair and tried to smooth it out. He'd need a hair cut as well..  
  
He closed his eyes and put his hands on the mirror to stable himself form the attack of memories. Ansem was behind him, his hair held tightly in Ansem's hand, "It needs to be much longer, dog, I love long haired things."  
  
"I don't want long hair, I like it just the way it is," Riku said defiantly no yet having realized it was a useless fight.  
  
"I don't care what you want!" Ansem bellowed before tighly pulling his hair, "You are mine. every little part of you belongs to me. even this hair!"  
  
"Let go of me!" Riku yelled as he grabbed at Ansem's wrist, "I don't belong to anyone!"  
  
"Oh but you do, little boy, have you not realized that you do belong to me? My heart is in you, you have no heart anymore!" Ansem yelled spinning Riku around violently so he could look at him straight on instead of through the mirror.  
  
"I have a heart!" trying to convince Ansem just as much as himself.  
  
"Oh, you have a heart do you? For your own need fro adventure you destroyed your own world. killed everyone you ever knew, destroyed you're friends hearts and you have one? You amuse me boy." ANsem said laughing at the look that crossed Riku's face.  
  
Riku opened his eyes to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He pushed himself away from the mirror and the memories that it bought to the surface. He turned the knob and let the door slowly slide open, "I brought you something to eat," Sora said pushing the door completely open, smiling he tossed the apple to Riku.  
  
Riku caught the apple and looked at it strangely, "I'm not hungry." He mumbled sitting it down.  
  
You haven't eaten since you got here!" Sora said worried at the bones he could see on riku's body.  
  
"I'm not hungy, Sora, I'm fine."  
  
"When will you eat?"  
  
"Later." Riku said turning away form his friends careing eyes, having no intension of eating until he was just to weak not to. He deserved to suffer.  
  
"I'm sorry Riku." Sora said putting a hand on Riku's shoulders.  
  
"What for?" Riku asked, "I'm the one who should be apologizing."  
  
Riku shrugged off the hand and turned around to Sora but looked at the ground, ashamed at what he had done. He didn't deserve a friend like Sora. He didn't deserve to have any friends, one who did what he had done should burn in Hell.  
  
"For leaving you there. if I hadn't." Sora said, sadness radiating through his voice.  
  
Riku looked up at his friend shocked at the words, "It was my choice. and if you hadn't all the worlds would be destroyed and Ansem would rule . and . what do you think would have happened to you and Kairi?"  
  
"but what you went through!"  
  
"Was the consequences of my actions. I deserved it."  
  
"No you didn't!" Sora said, surprised at what his friend was feeling. How could anybody think they deserved all the torture that Riku had deserved. Beaten for a whole year, no human deserved that. nothing did, "No one deserves anything close to that! I don't care what you think you've done wrong! Nothing could equal up to all the scars your body now holds!"  
  
"I destroyed our world Sora! I killed our friends! I killed Tidus, Wakka and Selphi! I killed my parents! I killed yours and Kairi's Parents! I killed everyone on Destiny Islands and you and Kairi have no home to go to! I should be punished for eternity for all the pain I've caused!"  
  
"But Destiny Islands Is back! It came back after we shut Kingdom hearts!"  
  
"Wh. what?" Riku asked shocked at what Sora had said. "What about the boundaries?"  
  
Sora wrapped an arm around Riku's shoulders and said, "The keyblade can be used for a few other things then locking doors and fighting!" Sora said a giant smile on his face.  
  
"How did it come back?"  
  
Sora's smile changed a little and his face took on that look he had when he started thinking, "I haven't figured that one out. but hey it did it so we gotta be happy for that one!"  
  
"Yeah!" Riku said, happy that at least now he knew he wasn't a murderer.  
  
He was so stupid for taking what Ansem said as the truth. so maybe Riku still had a pure heart. may be.  
  
"Eat!" Kairi said walking in with her hands on her hips.  
  
Riku took in new look and smiled, she had changed even though she had wanted everyone to stay the same for ever, "you look like a walking skeleton and you won't eat an apple! Eat it Riku!"  
  
Riku glanced over at the red apple and grabbed it, "I guess I can eat it. he took a bite out of the apple then was slapped in the face by a memory, "Sora will get what he deserves soon enough!" Ansem said bitterly pacing in front of a chained up Riku.  
  
"Leave him out of it!" Riku yelled struggling against the black chains.  
  
"Shut up Mutt!" Ansem yelled his wrist barely moving but the whip struck  
  
Riku's bare chest with a vicious power, "I can't touch him because he hold that damn blade! He will beat me with it every time."  
  
"There is no way you can beat him!"  
  
"Oh yes there is! I just have to take control of you once again. an easy enough thing to do once I get enough power to do it again. I can rest in your heart and mind!  
  
"I will not allow you to harm him with my body any more!"  
  
"Oh but it is not your choice my little dog," Ansem said running the hilt of the wipe across his bleeding chest, "It is easy to take over a broken heart and soul. especially when one lacks them."  
  
"I WILL not let you control me!" Riku yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Oh but you won't last forever!" With that said Ansem struck him again with the whip, delighted with the blood that fell form the boy's chest.  
  
"You are an evil man with out a heart! How can you say I lack one when you haven't ever had one!"  
  
Ansem laughed at that and grabbed Riku by the throat cutting off his air supply, "I lost mine trying to save my world form the destruction of the heartless. my heartless the ones that I made! My people did not like the fact that I was trying to control them! I created the ones you see here! They are mine and you will soon join their ranks!"  
  
"Never." Riku struggled to say.  
  
"Scream!" Ansem yelled as he pulled out a knife and deeply cut Riku's chest.  
  
Riku held back a scream the first time and the second time but when the third slice came he gasped in pain unable to keep his mouth shut then the fourth cut his chest and he screamed in pain.  
  
"Riku!" Kairi cried out shaking Riku back into reality, "Please what's the matter?"  
  
Riku looked at her, raising a hand to wipe the tears off of her face, "I'm fine." He said, though he still felt a burning pain in his chest. 


	3. Be not afraid of the Shadows

A/N : Not as Angsty as the other chapters or as violent. perhaps a bit corny. but I can't stay depressing and torturous forever! I need a little break. so does poor Riku. More to come so don't think it's close to ending I actually have a plan for this.  
  
And a big huge thanks to all my reviewers *bows down* I'd like to thank yall for your support!  
  
Oh yes, and I've been reading over my last chapters and I've had like ten thousand grammar errors, sorry to yall it aggravated I do that a lot especially when I write it all in one sitting! Should have seen all the typos the spell check caught.. Though my bad typing isn't completely to blame.. My poor spelling skills is as well  
  
Never Again  
By: Life's Scar  
Chapter 3  
  
Be not afraid of the Shadows for if they are there, there is light  
  
Riku slowly walked through the darkness using his hands to feel the walls around him. He almost slipped but caught himself before he fell into the slimy liquid beneath his feet. All around him he heard voices screaming, and the worse sound of them all Children crying out. All alone the wanted their mothers, or at least someone who would act the part. They wanted their mother, they wanted relief. They needed saved.  
  
Riku hurried down trying to find the door to save them. Tears filled his eyes as he realized he was trapped himself and could do nothing to ease the suffering of the innocent children.  
  
How had they gotten there? Who had put them here to feel scared and all alone? All children needed someone to look to for help, someone to look up to when things went bad but whoever put those little kids here took them away from that.  
  
"All they want is their mothers!" Riku yelled, "Why do you torture them so?"  
  
Riku slipped down the wall and let the slimy substance soak his clothes, his hands covered his ears trying to block out the cries. He didn't need to hear this, he couldn't help them. Why are they so load? Why?  
  
"Look a the strong, dog, sitting there being destroyed by the sounds of children screaming? Do you not like this sound?"  
  
Riku looked up shocked to see Ansem, "Leave!" he demanded forcing himself up onto feet that he realized were too weak to hold his weight.  
  
"Aw, you don't really want me gone. I fill that void that you couldn't stand." Ansem said is golden eyes shining with evil thoughts.  
  
"No, no you don't! That will never be filled, no one can fill that and I don't want it!"  
  
"Oh, but my puppy, you made it clear to me that night of the storm that you wanted someone to guide you."  
  
"I do not want to be led to the darkness, I'll find my own way."  
  
"You're already lost with out me! How will you find your own way!"  
  
"I am not lost! I know where I am and I know who are my friends and they'll help me if I need it!"  
  
"Then why are you here? Why are you in that little part of you that I reside in?"  
  
"I. I don't know." Riku said confused at what Ansem was meaning.  
  
Ansem pulled Riku close to him, bruising his shoulders. "You are here because I brought you here." Ansem whispered into Riku's ear before throwing him away.  
  
Riku felt himself collide with something hard but as soon as he opened his eyes he found himself back in the place where he had fallen asleep at, Cloud's place. He looked around to see if he had woken Kairi or Sora and was pleased to know that he hadn't.  
  
Riku quietly walked out of the room leaving the door open just a crack so not to make any racket when it bolted shut again. Riku found himself in the same situation as in his dream using his hands to guide him through the darkness that filled the house. He found a lamp on in the living room and instantly noticed the shadows dancing in the corners caused by the muted television. Those shadows were not dangerous, they would stay there until the light banished them or they joined complete darkness. They would not jump out and attack him like he was afraid the might do. They were harmless shadows caused by flickering light.  
  
Flickering light causing dancing shadows. Does that mean that the shadows that they now fight will torture them for ever in a haunting dance between light and darkness. He'd have to think about that one later.  
  
He slowly made his way into the living room, looking around to see if anyone was in there. He went to turn the T.V. off when a voice shocked him, "Leave it on." Cloud said sounding depressed.  
  
"I'm sorry." Riku said backing away.  
  
"You and me." Cloud said turning to look straight at Riku, "We made the same kind of bargain with the same kind of people. "  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I was looking for someone. I gave my eternal soul away to Hades for help to find her." he said lifting a beer bottle to his lips.  
  
"Did he help you?" Riku said sitting down across form Cloud.  
  
"No." Cloud smiled, "He sat his three headed dog after me and Sora saved me even after I tried to kill him."  
  
Cloud laughed at that but Riku stared at him intently, "That's Sora," Riku said putting his head on his hands, "Always helping people."  
  
Cloud nodded at that becoming sober for a minute or two, "we'll always be haunted by what we've done but that doesn't mean we have to let it control us. why are you awake. it's late.."  
  
"I need to leave."  
  
Cloud looked at him dropping the bottle on the floor, "What? WHY? We went through a lot of trouble to get you back here."  
  
"I'm afraid Ansem will take control again." Riku said feeling like he could trust the blond haired man.  
  
"The first time he took control of you you let him, it was easy for him. You wanted to save Kairi and the only way you could was by doing That. This time it's different. This time you're in control."  
  
"But what if I'm not strong enough." Riku began.  
  
"Then we'll all bring you back, kid. You have friends by your side to help you out."  
  
"How positive are you that you can help?"  
  
"Just as positive as I am that Sora would kick my ass for letting you leave. Get back in bed, kid or I'll drag you."  
  
Riku shook his head, his silver hair covering his face, "Not in the mood for much sleeping."  
  
"Well go lay down, you'll need your rest. Gotta repair that damn gummi ship, Sora can't drive worth anything."  
  
Riku laughed as he pushed himself up, "Why don't you put those bottles back in the frige and got to sleep yourself."  
  
"I'll be there before dawn." Cloud said staring off into the silent T.V. screen again.  
  
"Did you ever find her?"  
  
"Yeah." He said picking up a new bottle and opening it, "Back from the dead."  
  
Riku gave Cloud a apologizing look then walked back to the room he was suppose to be sleeping in. He smiled at the sleeping form of Kairi snuggled against Sora. They were meant to be, he thought, at least I can see her happy.  
  
He laid down on his side of the giant bed and sighed, he didn't plan on sleeping. One freaky dream about Ansem was enough to last him a lifetime 


	4. Yellow eyed unknown

QUESTION: (I even bolded that so it would catch your attention) okay first off, Have yall ever noticed that when you're fighting certain heartless and you're in the right view that you can see a pink heart fly away? Seriously you can, my sister noticed in the jungle and I noticed in Hallow Bastion And after that I could see them all the time!  
  
Now this one is important, I made two covers and I can't decide what stories I want each one t go to. well mainly this one since Painful Returns is on hold. so if it's not that big of a trouble could yall go to :  
  
PLEASE, so I can have some opinion on which one goes where!  
  
I forgot the reviews! How could I?  
  
Damn it! Well I'll do them for chapters 2 and 3  
  
First off with Chapter 3 reviews:  
  
DigtalDreamer: uh... You're review confused me a little...... Did my story catch you at the wrong time? Like after you ate a dozen sugar cookies or something along those lines? Well the only thing I got from it was you liked it so THANKS!!!  
  
Yoink: (it won't let me copy your name so I'll just put up the first part) I'm glad you like the way I capture his personality! And I'm very happy you think it's good!  
  
PrincessSwifty: Don't Choke poor Riku! I need him awake during this chapter! I'm so glad you love it! Angst is a pretty good thing to read isn't it?  
  
Now Ch. 2  
  
Vixen: hmm. maybe you shoulda eaten more. mighta calmed you down a bit! Thank you, I'm glad you like it and I thought I wasn't descriptive enough! I'm glad you think it was good!  
  
PrincessSwifty: don't kill Riku! What will I do with him as a corpse, be careful!  
  
Digital dreamer: Hehe I made you twitch! I'm glad your loving it!  
  
Shadow: we do feel his pain don't we?  
  
Trysten: Ohhh I gave Ansem brownie points. I'm probably taking them away now though. I suck at staying incharacter with people.. Though who has issues? Me or Ansem? Hmmmmmmmm  
  
SPECIAL THANKS!  
  
PrincessSwifty and Trysten You guys have been with me from the beginning! So big thanks and a special gift baggy! Yeah. I have a gift baggu. yeah.. Oh well the though counts!  
  
Authors note: I have decided to play with something here. this is my own little thing probably completely off but it deals with Deep dive and Another Story, Another Side. I haven't seen Deep dive. I wish I could watch it. I'll download it as soon as I get my com fixed but. anyways I've been reading up on it. at that should work. anyways I've come up with my own opinions so.  
  
Never Again  
By: Life's Scar  
Chapter Four  
  
"The Fiend looked up and knew  
His mounted scale aloft no more;  
But fled murmuring,  
And with him fled the shades of night."  
-John Milton, "Paradise Lost"  
  
Riku opened looked over to the sound of Kairi yawning, "Good morning," He said sitting up and stretching his arms.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" She asked looking at him, noticing the circles under his eyes.  
  
"Yeah." He lied, "How about you? You and Sora looked nice together!"  
  
He gave her a suggestive smile and her whole face went red, when he started laughing she picked up the pillow she had been laying on and threw it at him. It hit him smack in the face and she began laughing, "I can't believe you thought that!"  
  
He shrugged and looked at her, "Yeah well, what do you expect when you wake up. you're hair all tangled. clothes ruffled."  
  
She turned a shade redder and ran her hand through her long brown hair and smoothed it down when she noticed that he was laughing even harder she stood up and walked over to him, "We'll see you laughing." She said before she fell down on top of him and began to tickle him.  
  
He laughed until she touched one of his sore ribs and he cried out in pain, "I'm sorry!" she cried out jumping off of him.  
  
"Hey, It's okay!" He said pushing himself up.  
  
Sora was looking at the two with a confused look. Riku looked over at Sora and shook his head, "Listen Kairi, it's okay. it wasn't like you meant to. Let's just go get some breakfast."  
  
"Okay." Kairi said still worried though.  
  
Sora jumped up and moved to catch up with Riku, "You don't look like you slept well." He whispered into his friend's ear so Kairi didn't hear him.  
  
"I'm fine, I wish all of you would stop worrying about me." Riku whispered back looking intently at Sora.  
  
"If you weren't would you tell me?"  
  
Riku shrugged, "Maybe."  
  
"That's why I worry." Sora said as he hurried to the breakfast table.  
  
Sora sniffed the burnt air and made a face, "Did Leon cook again?"  
  
Cloud glared at Sora and said, "I didn't wake up to catch him. he nearly burnt my house down." he mumbled wiping at his sleep deprived eyes.  
  
Squall glared at the two and put his toast on his plate. throwing the eggs out, "Don't eat it if you don't like it."  
  
"I can't wait until you go back to Rinoa." Cloud muttered as he scrapped out the rest of the food, "You guys might as well make yourselves a bowl of cereal. unless this. is appetizing."  
  
Sora jumped at the cabinet bringing out the sweetest kind of cereal that he could find, Riku made a face and sighed as Sora poured each of them a bowl, "If you add any sugar to mine this time I'll kick your butt," Kairi said.  
  
"That's the same here!" Cloud agreed making a face as Sora spooned even more sugar into his bowl.  
  
"How about you, Riku?" Sora asked holding a giant spoonful over Riku's bowl.  
  
"I'll skip it this time." Riku said not even sure if he'd be able to stand the cereal by itself.  
  
Sora shrugged his shoulders and said, "Your lose."  
  
Riku laughed at Sora and shook his head. No wonder why he was always so hyper.  
  
~*~  
  
Riku sat out looking at the rain that had begun to pour again. How much more rain would come before it started to flood. The rain soaked his clothes causing his hair to stick to his neck. The water ran down his face he let it run into his mouth and smiled. This was something he missed, just standing out in whatever weather there was and taking in what it gave.  
  
Rain drops landed in his eyes and he blinked the moisture away. Dragging his hand through his wet hair he spun around when he heard someone step up behind him. He spun around to be face to face with a yellow eyes demon just like him, "Who are you?" Riku demanded.  
  
"You know me." He mumbled looking straight at him.  
  
Riku noticed the lighter, more grayish, hair color. The yellow eyed him moved slowly as if it took a lot to move, "No I do not." Riku said moving closer to get a better look at the man who wore a dark hood over his face.  
  
This man could not look just like him.. it was impossible.  
  
"I'm always with you."  
  
"No!"  
  
"I've taken your heart."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Your body is mine."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Your soul is mine."  
  
"No!"  
  
"My little pet."  
  
"You can not be! You have no body!"  
  
"But I do. can't you tell. I'm here. I'm moving. I'm you my little silver haired dog!"  
  
"But.."  
  
"We share the same body, we share this. I've taken your body to get out of the darkness once again."  
  
"But I have mine!"  
  
"So I merely took part of you. I plan to take the rest."  
  
"NO!" Riku yelled as he tackled the man to the ground.  
  
Everyone ran out to see two Riku's fighting. or it seemed to them. Except one had bright green eyes and the other eyes shined a bright yellow. similar to the color of the heartless. the shadows, "Riku!" Sora yelled running up to the two.  
  
"I will have it all!" Ansem yelled as he gripped Riku by his throat cutting off any air Riku could possibly get in, his yellow eyes glowing evily.  
  
Riku slammed his fist into Ansem's face causing him to loosen his grip just enough for Riku to take in a deep breathe, "I will kill you!" Riku yelled as he continued to pound Ansem's face.  
  
Spots began to explode in Riku's eyes, Ansem's grip was not loosening, he was stuck. He brought his knee up and kneed Ansem wherever his knee decided to land and rolled the man off of him as he struggled to catch his breath.  
  
"Die!" Ansem yelled as he brought a dagger down into Riku's gut.  
  
TBC  
  
If you didn't notice Ansem is the yellow eyed unknown.. OMG or the yellow eyed Riku in my story.  
  
Yes I do plan on updateing so please don't hunt me down!  
  
I love cliff hangers.......... uh yeah... 


	5. He'll never let me go

Sorry for the delay, my coms fan is out and I can't get on it. I've been typing on my mom's lap top but I can't get on the internet on it so. until I some how come up with the money to fix it this will take a long time. Sorry. I really didn't expect it to happen. Though, mother said she'd help me fix it so I hope it'll be real soon.  
  
Thank you for all of your reviews, I'd like to write personalized things for them all but I've gotten a lot! So thanks to all!  
  
And don't worry, I don't plan on killing Riku. how could I do that?  
  
Never again By: Life's Scar Chapter 5  
  
Riku felt the intense pain radiate from his stomach and was relieved when it only last a second as he slipped into his mind. He didn't respond to the soft voices he heard. He couldn't understand them, they were all just mumbled messes.  
  
All he wanted to do was sleep in that cold abyss he called his mind, he floated in his darkness. It reminded him of Kingdom Hearts, even though the time he had spent there was short before Ansem snatched him out of there. Much to what he had thought it to be like it had a calm feeling to it.  
  
What had happened to King Mickey?  
  
Riku thought about that for the longest time as he rested in his mind. The last time he had seen him, Riku had a collar around his neck and his hands were chained together. Mickey was trying to fight off Ansem but Kingdom Hearts was his special domain. He had mastered everything in there in order to get out and Mickey was defeated.  
  
Riku jumped up as the memories of his time with Ansem surfaced. The pain from his gut made him cry out in pain and wake everyone up, "Where's Sora?" He asked looking at everyone's sullen faces.  
  
~*~  
  
Sora ran up to the two fighting bodies and pulled out his keyblade and pointed it straight for Ansem's neck, "Get off of him now!" He demanded all playfulness gone from him.  
  
Ansem stared at him as if he was little insect. Sora forced himself not to look at the bloody dagger or at Ansem's dripping hand. He had to get the done with quick before his best friend bleed to death.  
  
"And who do you think you are to tell me what to do?" Ansem asked looking up at Sora, "I have come for one thing and I will get it."  
  
Ansem's hand began to go for the hole in Riku gut but Sora swung the blade and almost got Ansem's hand if he had not moved it fast enough, "Back away or next time I'll take your head." Sora hissed aiming once more for the exposed neck.  
  
"You don't have it in you to kill me." Ansem said but slowly backed away.  
  
"When my friends are involved I will do anything." Sora said stepping in front of Riku's body.  
  
Cloud ran up and began checking Riku's pulse waiting for a safe time to pick up the young man. He took of his cut and held the material tightly to the wound trying to slow down the blood flow.  
  
"He belongs to me, he sold himself to me and betrayed you in the process, he does not deserve your protection. Hand him over to me and I'll take the burden out of your hands." Ansem said trying to summon up his own dark key blade.  
  
"You are insane, leave or I will win again and I will make sure you stay where you're put!" Sora yelled, "Do not come for Riku again!"  
  
Ansem pulled the dark key blade he had created and charged at Sora.  
  
~*~  
  
Riku looked around for answers but no one was willing to give them to him. He looked at their downward glances and he felt the anger boil inside of him, "Where is he?" He demanded, "Where is Sora?"  
  
"He... he fought Ansem and. and." Kairi said as she felt the tears down her face.  
  
"He has him?" Riku asked waiting for the answer.  
  
All he got was a nod from Kairi.  
  
He pushed himself off of the bed ignoring the pain that came from his wound. A wave of dizziness washed over him and he had to use the wall to support him, "You need to lie back down. you shouldn't be standing, you lost a lot of blood." Cloud said standing up and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Riku yelled as he pushed Cloud away.  
  
"You're in no condition to fight." Leon said from his seat.  
  
"I don't plan on fighting." Riku said as walked for the door, looking for a shirt on his way there.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kairi asked confused.  
  
"Ansem wants me and he has Sora."  
  
"Do you honestly think he'll let Sora go when he has you?"  
  
Riku turned to look at them pain in his eyes, "He has no other use for Sora, he wants me and I can not allow Sora to stay with Ansem any longer then he already has been."  
  
"But what about you?" Kairi asked as she wrapped her arms around Riku.  
  
Riku hugged her back for a second then pushed her to the ground, "Forget about me, Ansem will never let me go."  
  
With that said he ran out of there as fast as he could hoping no one would chase after him.  
  
~*~  
  
Ansem ran his pale hands through Sora's brown hair. While in End of The World he was able to take on his own form and that pleased him. Sora spit at him and received a painful slap across his face, "Once he is he I'll have no use for you. You are to. normal. how many times do you see someone with Riku's characteristics. and his. touch and. everything about him screams different. you. you are ordinary. not worth my time."  
  
"I will never let you have him! He is my friend!"  
  
"I don't care what he is to you, he is mine, little one, he is my pet. And I will never let him go."  
  
TBC  
  
Hey. okay that was pretty bad, my goodness writer block sucks.  
  
I'm sorry that it's not the best thing in the world but.. I don't think it could get much better. I tried a new format thing so it may be a bit confusing. I'm sorry about it but I could figure out a different way to put it. 


	6. True meaning

AHHHH! No spell check!!! AHHH.... sorry my grandma's laptop doesn't have word... I might try to find works later but I like Words spell check... not it's grammar though... that just sucks... Well at least the O button works unlike on my mom's laptop....  
  
Well here's the next chapter! I was inspired! I found a site where it lets me play Another side, Another story on window player thingy and I got most of what the english words were! Yeah! Very interesting!... I'm more computer literate then I make myslef sound okay... just to let you know that... And if I could spell I think my writing would go up a notch... yeah....  
  
Anyways, Thanks for the reviews! I always love them! Those inspired me aswell!  
  
If anyone know anyplace where I can get images from Deep Dive and Another side, Another story I'd like to know! I really would. Oh and somewhere where I can see Deep dive... I have yet to see it....   
  
On with the story, that's why yall are all here isn't it?  
  
Never Again  
  
By: Life's Scar  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Riku pushed his tired body through the streets of Traverse town. His wound cried out in agony every time he moved. He slipped down the walls in an alley way trying to catch his breath. He had been running for God knows how long and he needed to rest. There weren't following him anymore.  
  
Ansem had Sora... he had his best friend. What would he do to him? Would he do the same things to Sora that he had done to him? Would Sora carry the same scars on his back as he did?  
  
How many times would he bring Sora to near death before Riku came to save him? He had mastered the area. Beat the victim until they could barely breathe then slip them the weakest of one of his potions to heal the wounds but they could still feel the pain from their once broken ribs.   
  
Riku pushed himself back up to his feet. He had no time too sit around. Sora had saved him and all it brought was pain to Sora. This would end now. He would find a way to make Sora forget about him and leave him there. If he was wiht Ansem then Ansem would do nothing else to his friends.   
  
To the left in an empty area he saw a gummy ship. Some one left it unattended. so let's check out what we can use it for, Riku's mind said to him.  
  
Riku looked over his shoulders then slipped into drivers seat. He looked at the foriegn buttons, the words he could not read because they were in a different language. It took peopl weaks to master just the basic buttons... Sora still didn't know how to fly the thing safely. So how the hell can I fly this thing, Riku thought trying to find the go button.  
  
He heard someone begin to yell at him but he ignored it, he pushed a button and cried out in pain as the ship jerked upwards causing him to slam into the controls. Now to fly. He saw the barriar slowly coming. The keyblade isn't only for one thing, Sora had said. God he hoped so or he would crash head on into that thing and there wouldn't be anything left for Ansem to tourture.  
  
~*~  
  
"No one's going to come anytime soon!" Sora yelled at Ansem's turned back, "Not with Riku in the condition you left him in! They'll wait till he heals then you'll have four angry friends kicking your ass!"  
  
"I grow tired of your mouth." Ansem said slowly, "Your screams don't bring me pleasure neither do your comments."  
  
"Oh, now you going to kill me? Come on! Riku will kill you then! You won't have an obedient Riku like you want! He won't turn himself over for a corpse!"  
  
"I don't plan on killing you... yet..." Ansme said thinking of how to get the bow to shut up.  
  
"So you don't like my voice... hmm... let me go and I'll be out of your hair. Don't come after Riku either and we might not have to see each other ever again."  
  
"I plan to have my pet back!" Ansem growled.  
  
"Stop calling him that! You have no right call him that!"  
  
Ansem quickly turned around and grabbed Sora's throat, "You are in no condition, little one, to tell me what I should be doing! Riku is my pet! That's all he will ever be! My silver haired pet. Tell me little one... how many people do you know that are like him?"  
  
Sora thought then said, "None..."  
  
"Exactly! That's why he is mine! Why else would I take so much interest in him?"  
  
"No one can posses some one else!"  
  
"I can. I have half of his heart, he has half of mine! We belong togeather!"  
  
"NO! You don't!"  
  
"And when he gets here I will fulfill the last deed to show that he belongs to me."  
  
"What... what..."  
  
Ansem gave him an evil smile and his eyes shined with suggestion, "And after that he will belong to me for enternity! And I will do with you as I please!"  
  
"You will not do that to him!"  
  
"It will destroy him, he will be with me forever because he will be broken."  
  
"No! I won't let you!"  
  
"Oh but you will be chained to that wall there and you will listen to him beg me not to and then you will listen to his screams of pain!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Ansem laughed and said, "Here he comes... I can sense him."  
  
"Don't you touch him!"  
  
"Silence!" Ansem yelled waving his hand and wispering a few uncohernt words.  
  
Sora tried to speak but his throat wouldn't allow any words to pass through it. He tried to yell at Ansem but what ever spell he had casted had done it's job he was unable to speak. He was shocked, nothing could make him shut up yet here he was effectively silenced. "Ah, My pet you are back?" Ansem asked as Riku walked into view.  
  
Sora tried to warn him but he couldn't. This was getting very annoying. He hadn't ever been this quiet unless he was sleeping... and people had told him he wasn't to quiet then either, "Let him go Ansem."  
  
"COme to me my pet." Ansem said with outstretched arms.  
  
"Let him go and I will do what ever you want me to do."  
  
"Come here and show me that you will not run."   
  
"You have my word. Now let him go."  
  
"Your word is not enough, Pet! Now come here!"  
  
"Let him go, please, Ansem I will not leave you if you leave my friends alone." Riku begged.  
  
"Come here."  
  
Riku looked down away from Sora who tried to beg him not to with his eyes. Riku look at me! Sora tried to yell. This couldn't be happening. Riku was about to give himself back to Ansem after all he had gone through to get him back! No, he would not let Riku do this to himself, he had no idea what Ansem planned to do to him. He could not watch as his best friend was broken... perhaps beyond repair.  
  
Ansem wrapped his arms around Riku then slammed the young man into the wall. Chains bound his body just like Riku. Except Riku was facing the wall, "Not this Ansem.. please not this." Riku begged as he realized Ansems full intent.  
  
Sora closed his eyes on his friends pain and listened to his screams. How would the heal these wounds?  
  
TBC  
  
Okay... that was bad... I shouldn't be writing this stuff... no no I shouldn't....  
  
you guys don't know how much corage I had to dig up to write that... that's not my fav subject to write on... I'm scared my mom will look at it and break my damn disk... or worse have a 'discussion' though I guess she's kinda expecting it because when I was in 4th grade i got CPS after my mom for a story I wrote.... hmm....   
  
I shouldn't be writing this... shoulda com up wiht something else.  
  
*Shakes head* I get weirder every day. 


	7. Emotionless

Never Again  
By: Life's Scar  
Chapter 7  
  
Riku didn't even realize when Ansem got finished with him. He was just a toy thrown to the side. He didn't deserve for the pain to stop, no he didn't. He was humiliated that his best friend was there to watch this final step to break him.  
  
Ansem had done what he had set out for. Riku was now under Ansem's control, he would listen to ever thing he said if only to protect his friends. Riku looked up as he was covered with a thin material. Ansem grinned at him evilly, and then walked over to Sora, "Now what am I going to do with him?" He asked raising a blade to Sora's bare neck.  
  
"Let him go." Riku said slowly, his voice emotionless. His throat was sore from his screams, "It was the deal."  
  
"But I never agreed to anything," Ansem said running the blade down Sora's arm breaking the skin just to show how sharp it was.  
  
"Ansem. please let him go." Riku said painfully pushing himself back to his feet, holding the material close as not to expose himself any farther to Ansem, "I will not try to leave you again."  
  
He leaned against the nearest wall to steady himself, the stab wound had reopened and it was slowly bleeding. Maybe he would bleed to death. No that was not right, he deserved this. He deserved to be in pain. If he had never given his heart to Ansem none of his friends would be in this predicament and neither would he. It was his job to keep them safe and that's what he'll do.  
  
"Oh, really. But I can keep you here all I want after I kill him." Ansem said trying to bring him to say what he wanted him to say.  
  
"But I won't do everything you say."  
  
"I can bring Kairi here."  
  
"If you can get past the people who are watching her now. but then you'd just kill her. where would you be then."  
  
"What would you do for his life?"  
  
"Anything you ask." Riku looked at Sora for a second then glance down at his feet.  
  
"Anything?" Ansem asked suggestively raising his eyes.  
  
"What ever you want." Riku said walking over to Ansem, ". Master."  
  
"Get on your knees." Ansem said smiling seductively.  
  
Riku painfully knelt down, he felt the blood on his stomach, he looked down at the floor disgusted in what he was a bout to do.  
  
"No!" Sora tried to yell but all he got out was a soft plead.  
  
"How in hell?" Ansem asked looking at Sora.  
  
"Don't. Riku.we. need."  
  
"Shut up!" Ansem yelled back handing him across the face.  
  
"Don't touch him!" Riku yelled angered at the bruise he saw, "Just let him go!"  
  
"No! I grow tired of his insolence and you will obey me whether he lives or dies!" Ansem yelled raising his blade to strike at Sora's exposed neck.  
  
"NO!" Riku yelled jumping at Ansem, forgetting his injuries.  
  
"You little Rat!" Ansem yelled punching Riku in the face.  
  
Riku rolled with the hit landing on his back, Ansem leaped at him and Riku picked up the blade at the last moment causing Ansem to leap to his own death. Before he died Ansem reached at the hilt and pushed something that was invisible to both Riku and Sora. A second blade popped out of the hit impaling Riku's chest as well.  
  
"No!" Sora screamed as his bounds loosened.  
  
He ran up to the bloody mess and pushed Ansem away from Riku, he cradled his friends head and wiped at his sweat covered face. "Please, Riku we need you. we need you here."  
  
You think that's the end?  
You think Ansem is dead?  
That would be to easy  
  
TBC  
  
I already told you earlier I couldn't bring myself to kill Riku. all my fun would be gone. And I do plan on going father with this. I can't stop getting all these nice reviews!  
  
I couldn't make this chapter any longer I wanted to leave it there. Next one I'll try and make it longer I'm thinking of adding someone else other then cloud and leon. hmm. guess yall have to wait until I decide who.  
  
Okay, I've decided to thank you at the bottom of the thing..  
  
Arkuera: I've had bad luck with paper. I leave it around! And I loose it! AHHH. that's why I take my disk everywhere with me. I think everyone's afraid their mo will read it.  
  
Heartless-trinity: I sent you an e-mail, I'm not sure if you got it or not, but I have read Bound by Darkness. Very dark. here's the link go to the avi thing.  
  
PrincessSwifty: I know that was mean. I still can't believe I did that to poor Riku! I can't believe I just did what I did to Riku.. *Looks down* I can't believe I like to hurt people in my stories.*shrug* oh well, if I didn't write this no one would  
  
Shadow Shi13: I'm glad I 'm not the only one!  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits: Lol! What did your mom do? I would have been so embarrassed. I don't know how my mom would punish me but the embarrassment is enough!  
  
Thanks to : Heartless-trinity Rikku-sama Digitaldreamer PrincessSwifty For chapter 5! 


	8. Death's ride

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm speachless!!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!  
  
Oh yes. I've decided not to add anyone. though it's hard trying to figure out how to save Riku. ARG I have to think about things before I do them.  
  
Never Again By: Life's Scar Chapter 8  
  
Sora pressed hard on the bleeding wound, "Keep on breathing Riku. don't give up."  
  
Riku gasped at the pain it caused but he couldn't think clearly, he heard Sora but the words didn't register, they were just a mumbled mess. He felt his whole world begin to slip away from him. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused.  
  
He felt tears land on his face but the thought disappeared almost instantly. I love you guys. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you.  
  
Sorry.  
  
He knew he wasn't going to see a light at the end of his tunnel, there was no light left in him. Death would come to him and leave him.  
  
He was empty, it had all been shattered. His whole body screamed in agony as he was moved. as the blade was removed.  
  
He had saved them. Sora was free, and Kairi and him did not have to fear Ansem any more. It was worth his life. The worlds were worth his life. They were safe now. No one had to be afraid of the heartless running free because of Ansem.  
  
Drifting away.  
  
He felt like he was drifting away on a boat. a boat that he had ridden in when he was little.  
  
The storm raged shaking the boat trying to knock off whoever wasn't strong enough to hold on. Riku knew he wasn't strong enough he would join the many bodies at the bottom of the sea. A wave pounded into the ship almost knocking him over..  
  
~*~  
  
Cloud ran in before anyone else to see Riku's head on Sora's lap, Sora's hands on the pouring wound on Riku's chest. His hands stained a crimson red. Riku bottom half was covered in a thin sheet the same color as his blood.  
  
Ansem laid a few feet away from the two taking in ragged breathes similar to Riku's. Cloud looked at him disgusted knowing what had gone on here. Poor Riku, if he lived through this night he had no idea how he would survive with the memory of what had happened.  
  
Kairi ran in behind him and gasped at the blood filled floor, Leon was in for a second then left. "Riku!" Kairi screamed running up to the two.  
  
"Riku. please fight." Sora cried, "We'll help you through it, we'll help you through everything that you need. we're here. we're friends..Riku."  
  
Kairi placed her hands on top of Sora's bloodied ones, "Riku." She cried, "Don't. Don't leave us alone!"  
  
Leon ran back in a first aid kit in his hands, "That's not going to be enough." Cloud whispered.  
  
"It will do until we can get him to someone who can help him." Leon said harshly as he made his way to Riku's side, Cloud followed. He pried Sora's hands off of the wound so Leon could patch it up, "Come on kid. we're two of kind. you gotta make it." Cloud said slowly.  
  
Squall began bandaging the wound, he began to tightly tape the gauze then they all heard Riku gasp painfully trying to breathe evenly.  
  
~*~  
  
Riku felt strong arms wrap themselves around him as he was flung over board. They were squeezing his waist tightly, "Let me go!" He screamed, "This is for the best!"  
  
"Riku please fight." he heard the person say. their voice was distant. as if they weren't truly there.  
  
Who's voice did that belong to? Who? The boat was rocked again causing the grip to loosen on him he slipped but his hand was caught, "We'll help you through it, we'll help you through everything that you need. we're here. we're friends..Riku."  
  
Friends?  
  
He had betrayed his friend.He had no friends... He had betrayed them by opening himself up to darkness in the first place. He had betrayed them by his selfish need to seek out other places. He had destroyed his home once and had almost destroyed his friends once... he did not deserve another chance.  
  
He felt his hands begin to slip, "Riku..." he heard another voice crying, "Don't... don't give up..."  
  
Who was that?  
  
His head was so foggy. Death wanted to claim him, death wanted him? Was it death that wanted him? Or was it someone else who wanted him to follow him to hell to.. to violate his body...  
  
No!  
  
No! He would not go see that evil man in hell. He would fight if Ansem wanted him to give up.  
  
Riku tightened his grasp on the other person's hand. He would live. He wasn't sure if he had killed Ansem... he wasn't sure... He had to make sure...  
  
He was being pulled back aboard but a sharp pain from his chest ran through his body making him scream and loosen his grasp. He couldn't hold on... all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball... make the pain let up on his body.  
  
"Please hold on!" He begged the man above him, "Please don't let me go!"  
  
The pain was growing his felt his world begin to blacken. He was being pulled up though... he was being pulled up by the dark man... the man dressed in black.  
  
He now laid on the deck of the ship, curled in a fetal position trying not to cry out from the pain. The figure leaned down and put his mouth the Riku's ear, "It is not your time." The voice said.  
  
He did not know the voice... he had no idea who it belonged to, it was not familiar but it was calming and frightening at the same time. Who could posses such a voice that would cause so many feeling to run through Riku's weak body.  
  
~*~  
  
Riku's eyes did not open but he struggled against Sora's comforting touch. Leon looked at Riku's pale face and then at the blood that had puddled beneath them. No one was not stained by his blood. It had touched everyone. Their hands were covered in his blood.  
  
There was so much blood, so much. Kairi was shaken by the fact that she was kneeling in a puddle of her best friend's blood. She held his hand; his skin was cool to the touch... so cold... She held tightly, his blood staining his own hands now. Kairi's knuckles were white and she did not realize she was bruising him.  
  
Tears slid from her face landing in his blood mixing together. Sora's had mixed in as well. He didn't bother to wipe at them, he probably didn't notice that he had shed so many. His main concern was Riku.  
  
Riku's breathing was shallow and slow... so slow..., "Let's get him out of here.." Cloud said as he picked Riku up noticing that Sora almost didn't let go of the boy's head.  
  
They ran out of there, leaving Ansem to die by himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Riku was alone with Ansem this time trapped inside of his mind to weak to open his eyes. To weak to see if he was still alive, "Aren't you dead yet?" He asked Ansem glaring at the man.  
  
"I won't die so easily."  
  
"Well, get out of my mind and lick your damn wounds like the dog you are!" Riku yelled.  
  
"But I like the taste of you better."  
  
"Back off fucker, this is my mind and you won't hurt me here."  
  
"But I control this part of your mind... remember your dream a few nights ago?"  
  
"You don't control any part of me!"  
  
"Then why am I here?"  
  
"Because you're a sick bastard!"  
  
"I'll need to teach you to control that mouth of yours." Ansem said stepping closer to Riku. The blank area transformed into Ansem's bedroom and Riku found himself against a wall.  
  
"Back off! Get out of my head!"  
  
"No... You're my pet... I belong here."  
  
Riku tried to run away but found he was bound to the wall by invisible chains, "Let me go Ansem!"  
  
"I love the way you taste." Ansem whispered as he closed in on Riku lifting Riku's arms above his head. He began to nibble on Riku's ear, "I love the way our heart beats together. "I love the way you shake from every touch I place upon you."  
  
Riku turned his head away from Ansem, "Leave me alone!"  
  
"I love the way it feels to be in you." Ansem said beginning to trail kisses down Riku's neck.  
  
TBC  
  
Poor Riku! I'm evil!  
  
While I was writing this I came up with an idea for another KH fanfic.  
  
Look out for:  
  
True Power Summary: Who is truly controlling Riku? Is Ansem just another puppet in the big scheme of things or does he actually have a foot hold in the new future that his leader is planning?  
  
Inspired by the fact that I'm making Ansem out to be a sick molesting bastard. he needs 


	9. I already am

Never again By: Life's Scar Chapter 10  
  
Sora stood above the bed they had put Riku in, he slept quietly now that the doctor had given him something to calm down his dreams. Riku's face was white; He had lost so much blood.  
  
Riku stirred and it made Sora's heart pound painfully, what nightmares were going on inside his head?  
  
Sora hadn't told anyone what went on in there, that was up to Riku... but it was so obvious that he didn't need to tell Cloud or Leon. Riku laying naked under one of Ansem's sheets... it was all painfully obvious.  
  
Kairi walked in and put her hand on Sora's shoulder then leaned over and kissed Riku's forehead, "Take a seat at least..." She whispered into Sora's ear.  
  
Sora looked at her confused for a moment then sat in the seat he had pulled up earlier but forgotten to sit in. Kairi sat down next to him and took one of Riku's hands. She was disappointed that she did not feel the slight squeeze that had always reassured her when they were together.  
  
She reached out and touched his silver hair and felt tears fill her eyes, "Oh Riku... I miss you..."  
  
Sora wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as the tears fell once again.  
  
She glanced up as Riku stirred once again, "Is he suppose to be doing that?"  
  
"I don't know... where's the doctor?"  
  
"Talking to Cloud and Leon, telling them how to care for the wound..."  
  
"Why'd you leave?"  
  
"The doctor told me to."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Sora... Are you okay?"  
  
He nodded absently and looked at his best friend remembering the looks on his face as Ansem... as Ansem... hurt him. He couldn't bring himself to say it, he couldn't bring himself to even think about it, "Wake up..." he whispered.  
  
The doctor had said it hadn't hit anything... major... that he was lucky to be alive because it should have hit his heart. HE should be dead.  
  
Riku stirred once more and Sora looked at his face looking for any sign that he would wake up.  
  
There was none. No twitch of the eye lids, no movement of the lips. Nothing.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Was Riku even in there? Had he been destroyed?  
  
He would fight... wouldn't he?  
  
Sora looked away for a brief second not sure what he would say when his friend woke up. What would Riku say when he woke up? Would he say anything?  
  
And then it finally happened. His eyes opened at Riku looked at them confused for a moment then it all hit him full blast and his eyes filled with pain, but he pushed all of his feeling back. Back to the back of his mind so he could be his same old self, "Kairi... are those tears for me?" He asked giving her his trademark grin.  
  
"Riku!" She cried out and then hugged him.  
  
He hugged her back grimacing at the pain it caused, as soon as she let go he pushed himself up into a sitting position, "Lay back down!" Sora ordered shocked that Riku was trying to sit up, "You're not well enough to be moving."  
  
Riku smiled at the concern and then said, "Can it Sora, my limbs are stiff let me stretch them."  
  
Sora glared at him then pushed him back down by is shoulder careful not to mess with the wound or the stitches, "I don't care if your limbs start to fall off you're not sitting up until those stitches come out!"  
  
~*~  
  
It's been a week and a half and instead of starting to look better Riku was looking worse. The dark circles under his eyes stood out against his still white skin. He was still losing weight and when he thought no one was looking he'd lean on something to help him stand up.  
  
But Sora was watching him.  
  
Sora was noticing as Riku slowly died on the outside, slowly matching what he felt on the inside.  
  
So Sora pulled him away from the others into a separate room and pushed him down on a chair, "Talk to me Riku." He said all of the playfulness gone form his tone.  
  
"About what?" Riku asked playing dumb.  
  
"What is happening? What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Nothing," he lied looking away from Sora's prying eyes.  
  
"Don't lie to me Riku, I deserve the truth."  
  
"Nothings the matter with me... nothing that you don't already know about!" Riku said glaring at Sora, "How do expect me to feel?"  
  
Sora knew exactly what he was talking about, "Listen, Riku..."  
  
"No you listen to me Sora, he's not dead yet and he's far from done with any of us. He has payback on his mind."  
  
"You killed..."  
  
"Just like he killed me... it didn't work..."  
  
"How do..." Then Sora's brain clicked and he understood, "You haven't been sleeping have you?"  
  
Riku looked at Sora for a long time trying to figure out if it was a wild guess or if Sora had figured out what was happening. His eyes searched Sora's face for any sign of knowledge or if it was something in Riku's appearance that had pointed that out, "No... no I haven't..."  
  
"Ansem?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Riku... Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure..." Riku said looking down at his feet.  
  
"How did... How did Ansem become Ansem again?"  
  
Riku looked up at Sora and shrugged, "End of the World is his place... he can control it and... it gives him power..."  
  
"So... can it heal him?"  
  
"Possibly... I really don't know..."  
  
"Riku... I'm here for you... I was there as well don't feel embarrassed to talk to me."  
  
"Sora, Can I ask you just to forget what happened... just don't ever bring it up again."  
  
"You can't keep it bottled up inside!" Sora protested.  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"It'll destroy you!"  
  
Riku looked up at him, his eyes showing all of the pain that they held, "I already am."  
  
TBC (Of course)  
  
After this chapter or the next chapter I won't know when I'll be able to update, that's why I've been getting chapters out as fast as possible, my com at homes is messed up and I have to get the money to fix it... You see this is what you get when you and your dad decide a cheap off of the counter computer form best buy is a really good thing... Forget that I've had problems with the damn thing since I got it. Hint don't call e- machines tech support after 10 at night the dudes there are completely and absolutely stupid!  
  
Now that I'm done ranting THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS  
  
I totally love that you guys love it! And it makes me so happy that I evoked emotion!!!  
  
Yeah! 


	10. Tearing apart inside

I am so sorry for the long wait! I haven't had any time to type and well.. As school draws near I seem to loose my burst of creativity. none the less I am working on this. slowly but I am.  
  
The computer is fixed so I hope that I will get this out, I can't make any promises. sorry, I do not know what my mind will be like and if anyone would notice my other stories you'll see .I am bad at updateing. AS for the yaoi thing, we'll just have to wait and see 'cuz I really have no idea but I might. my writing has taken.. Uh shall we say leaps into. things I never though of writing. much less reading! Oh well!  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!!  
  
No one seemed to notice I accidently put chapter 10 on the last chapter instead of nine. hmmm.. Have to get around to changing that.. I'll get around to it.  
  
Warning: Mentioned rape. uh.. some descriptive language but nothing to make it Nc-17, And very bad language due to Riku's part. I can imagine him as being some one who does that when he is angry.  
  
~*~  
  
Never Again Chapter 10 By: life's Scar  
  
Sora was shocked at his friend's confession, he could not truly think that he was destroyed inside. No not his confident Riku, the boy who didn't take anything to stop his smile. Everything caught up with. His friend had been raped while he had watched, and expecting everything to be fine he had let Riku hold it all in, "Oh Riku. I'm sorry." Sora said as he wrapped his arms around Riku's shoulders, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Riku stood there in his friends arm for what seemed like days, not responding to the contact. He did not jerk away, did not tense up. he just stood there. Then, then Sora felt Riku lift his arms up, ready to wrap his arms around his best friend. Sora noticed that he seemed to be trying to make a decision. Riku looked at the wall in front of him slowly raising his arms up, in a tired and weak voice he said, "You,,, you have.. nothing to be sorry of."  
  
And then the silver haired boy's arms wrapped around Sora's body and a single tear fell from his eye. Yet again, Riku thought, I have caused Sora unnecessary pain. I have caused everyone around me uncalled for pain. That's all he seemed to be good at any more. messing up and failing his friends, He was the one who was suppose to protect Sora. Sora was suppose to look up to him like he use to. Riku was so use to being the person to lean on. He hated feeling so weak.  
  
Sora frighteningly noticed that was beginning to sag in his arms. What was wrong with his friend? "Riku?" Sora asked trying to get the boys attention, "Riku whats the matter."  
  
"I'm going to sit down." Riku mumbled almost inaudibly, "I'm tired."  
  
"When was the last time you ate?" Cloud asked startling both boys.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Riku asked as he sat down on a soft chair.  
  
"Not long." He lied, "For a matter though, when was the last time you slept?"  
  
"I'm tired of talking." Riku said closing back up.  
  
Sora glanced at Cloud then at Riku, "Riku?"  
  
"Leave me alone Sora, thanks for the comforting but I don't need it anymore."  
  
"Riku." he started.  
  
"LEAVE!" Riku barked, showing no kindness in his voice.  
  
"Riku." Sora said hurt that his friend was mad at him now.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
Sora looked at Cloud for a second, he did not blame Cloud for interrupting them, he had already felt Riku closing up once again.  
  
"Riku, don't think you can make me leave by being mean. I'm not leaving."  
  
"What do you want?" He asked, his voice just a as empty as his eyes.  
  
There was no reason left to act, Sora would surely tell everyone that he was sick.  
  
"To help you."  
  
"I don't want your help."  
  
"I could care less what you want, I am going ot help you."  
  
Riku made a sound then laughed dryly, "Fuck off Cloud and go drink from your bottle."  
  
Cloud bit his tongue and said, "That was low, Riku."  
  
"I don't care if it was or not, you drink that bottle to forget about a lost loved one. How about you get me some, that would help."  
  
Cloud took that one, "I know you haven't a decent meal in days, why have you stopped eating?"  
  
"Fuck off Cloud, You can help me if you're still stuck on your own fuicking problems. I'm not one of them so fuck off and go try a relive you're guilt some other way. What happened? Did you kill your lover?"  
  
Cloud forcefully pulled Riku out of the chair and pulled him to his face. Riku's eyes filled with fear as visions filled his head. He was up against the wall as Ansem's hand roamed down his now bare back, quickly Ansem let the bonds loosen their grip on him and he was pulled to his face, hands around his throat. Face to face to the demon in front of him. Then Ansem violently searched his mouth then threw him on the floor. "No!" Riku screamed as he brought his weak fist up.  
  
Cloud grabbed the flying fist then dropped Rikuy back in the chair, a little unnerved that he had caused Riku to have a flashback. But he wouldn't let that stop him, "Riku, now you listen to me! You can not stop eating! Do you want that sick bastard to win? If you dike he wins, easily said!"  
  
Riku looked up from his postion for a brief second before weakly muttering, "What do you want form me?" He was obviously drained.  
  
"I want you to try." Cloud said sitting on the floor so he could look up at Riku, so he could see his eyes.  
  
Riku did not let him finish before he began to yell again, "What the hell do you want me to do? Do you think I like feeling like this? Do you think I like feeling so weak?"  
  
"I know you don't like feeling that way. I was going to ask you to try to talk to someone. it doesn't have to be any of us. I can find someone who can help you deal."  
  
"Deal with what Cloud? Just say it!"  
  
"Riku."  
  
"No! Don't, you don't know what it is like to be raped! To have someone force their dick up your ass! Made worse by having your best friend watch you!" tears were slipping down his face now.  
  
"No I don't," Cloud said, "I wish I could say something to comfort you. to stop the hurt inside of you. do something."  
  
"Kill Ansem.." Riku muttered, pulling his knees to his chest, "or me."  
  
"You do not want to die."  
  
"You don't know. how could you understand."  
  
"No I understand what you're feeling,"  
  
"Leave me alone, Cloud."  
  
"no.."  
  
"Please. just give me this much."  
  
Cloud thought for a moment then decided it would be the best thing to do to give him what little control he had now, "go to bed." Cloud said before closing the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Uh.. No main point to this chapter just some working through to a main point. I think, oh well. 


	11. Saviour turned Sour corny mood

I've finally updated! It's amazing, between writers block and grounding I just haven't been able to write! Arg. and my knuckles hurt because of playing quarters. but I'll deal with the pain to get this chapter out! For those of you who do not know what quarters is, you spin a quarter and try to keep it spinning if you don't the person who spun it last hits your knuckles with that quarter... doesn't sound so harmful.. Yeah well once you get the hang of hitting your friends with that quarter and start drawing blood it's VERY painful!  
  
Anywayz, yall don't care about that!  
  
Warning, This chapter isn't once of my best. I think it sucks. but I can't make it any better.. I just can't make Ansem sound like Ansem for the life of me! And I went a little over board with God's name. sorry for you religious people but.. I feel it goes there... and no I'm not satanic or anything.. Just writing a story. and to get what I feel of Riku's Character at the moment that's what I think he'd say.... Don't be mad please!  
  
On with the story!!! (For those of you who actually took your time to read this!)  
  
Never Again Chapter 11 By: Life's Scar  
  
Sliding out of the warm quilt that had been placed on top of him, his feet hit the cold floor with a silent thud. He reached for his jacket that he had thrown over the back of the couch sometime that day. God, it was cold in here! He pulled the jacket over his thin shoulders, glad at the almost instant warmth it gave. He smiled as his stomach growled, at least he had his appetite back, maybe they wouldn't be so worried about him any more.  
  
He walked quietly, trying not to let anyone else know that he was awake. It' wouldn't do to have another confrontation with anyone else in the house, they'd probably accuse him of trying to runaway. Like he would do that at the moment. with no where to turn to, how the hell could he protect his friends away form them?  
  
The kitchen was small, but cozy. The table took up most of the room but Cloud refused to get rid of it even if no one ever really ate there. it was basically use to gather up mail until some one felt like sorting through the junk mail.  
  
Leaving the lights off he made his way around gathering the things he would need for a sandwich; bread, meat, cheese, lettuce. knife for the meat. He laid down the sliced meat in his hand and looked at the knife. The silver blade shone in the small amount of moonlight that aided his eyes. His eyes fell to his covered wrist. He shakily pulled his sleeve up to stare at his unmarred flesh, the pale skin almost calling to him. He traced the vein with the knife carefully not cutting the skin without even realizing what he was doing. Then it hit him and the knife fell from his hand clattering to the floor.  
  
He stared wide-eyed at the knife on the floor. He could not be weak, he would not be that weak! Never, he would not let Sora find him dead by his own hands. That would tear his friend apart! No, he was stronger then that. He was.  
  
Riku bent down to pick the knife up, careful not to fall back into that deadly trance "Riku!" He heard someone yell.  
  
HE jumped up slamming his head on the God forsaken table, "What?" He barked back, one hand to his chest trying to slow down his raging heart, the other on his head trying to stop the pounding in it. The knife still lay on the ground.  
  
As soon as he saw that it was Sora he felt sorry for his harsh tone, but, still, did he have to startle him so? "You're eating?" Sora asked making his way around the table, the surprise evident on his face.  
  
"Yes," Riku said, his tone still a little harsh. His stomach growled again so he picked up the sandwich and took a giant bite out of it. With a mouth full he continued, ""Told you nothing was wrong, just had to wait 'till I got my appetite back."  
  
Sora laughed then said, "Just like you decided to be hungry while everyone else sleeps."  
  
"Oh, and why are you up, Mr. Perfect?" Riku asked quickly demolishing the sandwich and smiling over at his friend.  
  
He hoped that Sora hadn't seen that little scene. if he had. "Hungry," he answered as he began to make himself a sandwich, "Want another one? Where's the knife?"  
  
Riku laughed and nodded his head, he was so hungry! "It's on the floor, why do you think I was bent down? Studying the tiles?"  
  
He quickly snatched the knife up, putting it in the sink and grabbing another from the draw and handed it to Sora who expertly cut the meat into thin slices. Riku wondered where he had learned to do that, "So, how'd you sleep?" Sora asked his eyes shining with mischief.  
  
"You drugged me." Riku growled at him.  
  
"Did it make you feel better? No nightmares?"  
  
"Yes, I feel a little better but I'm still not going to accept anymore tea form you or Cloud."  
  
"Fair enough," Sora said laughing as he handed Riku a sandwich, "What happened to your hand Riku?" He asked grabbing the free hand.  
  
Riku looked down at the hand that Sora held and he was surprised to see blood trickling form the cut, "When I dropped the knife." He said absently as he pulled his hand away from Sora and began to run over it. He hadn't lied. that's what had to happen.  
  
As the water ran from his hand he felt himself go numb. He didn't feel the now noticeable sting from his hand, the cold water. He didn't hear the voice calling his name or the hand that touched his shoulder. He barely registered the fact that these things were happening. And then he was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
"You will deal with those pesky imbeciles!" Ansem demanded the man who stood in front of him.  
  
The black clothing made the man's pale skin and grayish hair stand out. If this man could not do the job then he had no idea who could, "Hmp, and what is my payment for such a task?" The man asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"Deliverance form the darkness." Ansem said, the smirk on his face causing the man not to trust him.  
  
"Oh? And if that's not what I'm after?"  
  
"What eve you please once the key bearers are gone then I will be able to get you what ever you wish."  
  
Ansem unconsciously put a hand to his chest, the wound crying out for revenge. Unbeknown to Ansem, Riku was there in the back of his mind staring in shock at the man in black. How in the world was he her? "I want the key bearer dead and if you can't bring Riku here in one piece I want him dead as well."  
  
The man bowed and began to walk out. Why? Why would the man save him on that boat only to turn around and try to kill him? How had he gotten here? Wasn't that all just some crazy dream anyway, one while he laid on his death bed?  
  
Riku watched as the man made his way to the door. The way he walked screamed power, Riku could sense the power radiating from the man. No, they would not beat this man, there was just no way.  
  
Then he caught a glimpse of the black wing and gasped. What was he?  
  
He was flung painfully back into his body. He opened his eyes to Sora and Cloud watching over him, "What happened Riku?" Sora asked.  
  
Riku noticed tears in his eyes and felt instantly bad, here he was worrying his friends all over again, "I don't know." He said pushing himself into a sitting position.  
  
"You shouldn't be moving." Cloud said softly, "You hit your head. again."  
  
"Sorry." Riku said looking around.  
  
He hadn't been gone that long, he noticed, the clock only read ten minutes later. The man. He pushed himself to his feet despite Cloud's protest and walked toward the door. Rain was pouring down. it always seemed to rain when something wrong happened, "Riku." Sora asked tentatively, "What's the matter?"  
  
"He's coming.." He mumbled placing his hand on the window in the door  
  
"Who?" Soar asked laying a hand on Riku's shoulder.  
  
The presence was so strong! Where was he? How did he get here so quick? Easy, the dark portals, his mind answered for him. What was going to happen, he was just to powerful for them? "Riku.. Who is coming?" Cloud asked beginning to walk his way.  
  
Then the face was in front of the door and before he could react the door was slammed open, hitting him in the chest. Riku gasped as his back connected with the table, God Damn it, his mind screamed, Cloud you're getting rid of this damn thing!  
  
He kicked out at the man who was going after Sora. The man spun around at an unbelievable speed and grabbed Riku by the throat. He clawed at the strong hands trying to pry the fingers away form his neck. The kicks that hit the guy did not seem to phase him one but. Riku could feel himself begin to weaken, "Let him go!" He heard Cloud scream.  
  
Riku slowly turned his head only to see cloud sword and Sora's key blade aimed at the man's throat.  
  
The man did the one thing he hadn't expected, he laughed and threw Riku at the two unsuspecting guys. Cloud dropped his sword so not to impale the flying boy. Sora quickly retracted the key blade. Riku slammed into Sora causing both boys to fall to the floor. Sora gasped as he hit the cabinet then Riku hit him once more.  
  
Sora was instantly on his feet again while Riku struggled to his, "What do you want?" Sora asked, distracting the man long enough for Cloud to pick up his weapon again. Riku leaned against the cabinet, taking in deep breaths. He never though he would be so happy to breathe.  
  
Suddenly the man was moving pulling out a sword double the length of Clouds. He struck out at Cloud then feinted left an jumped onto the table, his tall height not slowing him down bending over as he rushed for Sora and Riku. The man swung hat Sora, who easily blocked it. The long sword could only be used awkwardly in the small kitchen. The attacks held barely any power behind them.  
  
Riku watched helplessly behind Sora as they fought. Oh how he wished that he could summon the oblivion but it wouldn't come. Damn it all to hell! Suddenly Sora had the massive sword trapped against a wall. The man pulled out a dagger and with out even thinking Riku pushed Sora out of the way. The blade stabbed into the loose jacket he wore only scratching his skin. He let out a relieved sigh before trying to spin around. The man wrapped his arm around Riku's neck, letting go of his sword. He squeezed and Riku was once again without oxygen, "Who are you?" He heard the man asked into his ear, "Why are you so familure?"  
  
TBC  
  
*Ducks from the flying vegetable* I warned you!  
  
I'm really am sorry this chapter isn't well. I really am.... Really!  
  
Uh, to explain one thing.. I figured it Ansem could visit Riku inside his head why the hell couldn't Riku visit Ansem?  
  
Uh. yeah. Sephy was a little out of Character. guess that's why it's fiction... There's more then one reason why his name isn't actually up there.. Can anyone guess.. One has nothing to do with the story............  
  
Well till the next chapter.. 


	12. Turning back

I'm so glad you guys love it!!!!!  
  
I started writing it like 5 different times! Lol, well we're back to square one where I have no idea what's next..  
  
Thanks to all me reviewers! I can't believe you guys think this is well written. I think it's shit but hey! If my readers think it's good, I'm happy!  
  
Okay, I'm really sorry if I get Seppy in the wrong character. I love him but I've never actually beat that game. I got to the part where their talking about Jenova or something once. then all the other times it ended after cloud started remembering something about the mako when Tifa or her father or someone important got killed.. I need to buy the game again 'cuz this was like 4 years ago. and my copy's so screwed up. can't get past that robot dude in the beginning 'cuz it freezes. so sorry.. Told you guys I have no idea. so don't get mad at me!  
  
Never again Life's Scar Chapter 12  
  
Riku clawed at the man's arm around his throat, how did this man expect him to answer? He couldn't even get an air in his lungs, how was he suppose to get it out? I looked out at Cloud who was glaring at the man, "Boat.." He managed to get through his tightly squeezed throat.  
  
Sephiroth's loosened his grasp on Riku's throat only enough so he could speak, any wrong movement and Riku would be back to not breathing, "Explain." He commanded, ignoring Cloud's glare who had his own sword pointed at Sephiroth .  
  
"The boat. you saved me."  
  
Riku's mind was a mess, he couldn't think straight. He saw the pale face in front of his, the evil smirk, then he saw the kind mind who had saved him. helped him. even when he begged to be allowed to fall overboard.  
  
The voice that, different from all the others, had calmed him yet frightened him at the same time. And now he recalled the silvery hair that had escaped from behind the black cloak just before he had passed out. He thought it had just been a dream. but then how was this man in front of him, holding him to the wall?  
  
The grip loosened even farther and Riku was slumped against the wall, now holding himself up. He looked up into Sephiroth's cold eyes, searching for any sign of emotion in them. What he saw, though, confused him, he couldn't tell what was going on behind his eyes. He tried to back away but the wall stopped any retreat from the man.  
  
Riku was half hoping that he would just back off and let him go, but he knew that was very doubtful. He gasped as the man grabbed his hair and pulled his head forward, both from shock and pain. He tried to struggle away but the man held his hair tight, and he wasn't too big of a fan of baldness so he slowly stopped himself, "Sephiroth, let the kid go!"  
  
So that's his name, Riku though, looking at the man's dark shoes, "I'm leaving," He hissed as he slammed Riku's head back into the wall.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Riku demanded, bringing his hand to up to the back of his head.  
  
Sephiroth didn't even bother looking back before pushing his way past a slightly shocked Sora, "Wait!" Riku called out as soon as he was able to think again, he pushed past Sora trying to go after the man.  
  
Sora put a hand on Riku's shoulder then asked, "Riku? What is it?"  
  
"I. I know him." he said slowly, trying to remember why the boat was familiar to him, as was Sephiroth.  
  
Riku unconsciously rubbed at his neck where he was sure there would be a bruise, "Where form Riku?" Sora asked softly.  
  
"I'm going to bed." He said absentmindedly, "I think. I need to be alone."  
  
Sora watched as he best friend walked out of the kitchen slowly, as if he was in his own world. Sora waited until Riku was out of the room and probably in his bedroom before he turned to Cloud and slammed his fist into the table, "Damn it! He was eating Cloud! He was doing better!"  
  
Sora had tears in his eyes, fighting to control them, "He's still okay," Cloud said, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
Sora looked up at Cloud before allowing the older man to wrap his arms around him and comfort him. He cried into his chest, letting all of the pain form the last couple of weeks out.  
  
TBC  
  
Uh. yeah. my shortest chapter yet, I think. sorry.. 


	13. Nightmares

My computers fucked again. URG. I hate technology *Cries silently* hope it doesn't give out completely..  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! Thanks really, really much!  
  
This chapter shows a soft side of Riku as well as a mean side..  
  
On with the story, I don't have much to say at the moment. Oh, and I can't remember much Disney movies at the moment. so all the people are made up..  
  
Sorry, for the long wait!!!! I hope you like this chapter..  
  
Oh and someone asked if this is going to be a yaoi a couple of chapters back and I think I addressed it. but I'm still not sure.. I'm not even sure if it's going to be boyXboy..... Not exactly sure if I can write that..I'm not even good at male female relationships. in writing..  
  
Oh, and if you haven't read Innocence Corrupted yet then you need to, it is one of the best stories I have read. along side Bound by Darkness! Read them!  
  
Never Again By: Life's Scar Chapter. 13  
  
Riku fell down into his bed, his body shaking as he tried to understand all that had happened. He pulled the warm quilt over his body, hiding in it. He felt a few tears fall down his face escaping against his will.  
  
Then the memories of all of the people that he had hurt came back to him, the people he had not told Sora about. or anyone at that. Ansem knew of them, he knew everything that he had done, though, considering he was in his mind. that he was a part of him, that was obvious.  
  
Riku remembered the old woman at the creek who had been crying, someone close to her was sick. she had seen him heal himself, after a fight. she had come up to him and asked him to heal that someone. Riku had shook his head and continued on his way, he had things to do. She grabbed his arm and begged, saying something along the lines that only a miracle would save her baby.  
  
He didn't have time for her. He slapped her and she fell into the creek.  
  
How was she? Did someone help her out?  
  
Riku felt sick, had he killed her? He knew he had killed 'her baby', because he knew miracles didn't exist. Why couldn't he help them, why was he so selfish?  
  
Then there was that small boy who had begged him to spare a few cents so he could get food. Riku had had enough money to 'buy' him a feast. He had glared at the boy and continued on his way. why?  
  
Why didn't he give that boy some food? The poor boy was nothing but bones, the rags barely covering him.  
  
Riku hated himself, how could he be so cruel? How could he deny someone so innocent something that they needed?  
  
He felt more tears fall down his face, why as he crying? He wasn't the one that should be crying, he had hurt people, he didn't deserve to cry because he felt bad.  
  
Princess Jasmine, she was so close to be saving, he had taken her, when she had woken she was so scared, and he had nothing to soothe her. He had glared at her and demanded her to shut up, then he was so close to slapping her, her incessant cries were driving him insane. Then Magnificent had come, and thankfully taken her off of his hands.  
  
He began shaking as he remembered taking all of the princesses, he felt sick. He began shaking, his head hurt, God, it hurt. Forgive me for I have sinned, I have harmed those I shouldn't have.. Forgive me, heavenly father.  
  
Riku pushed himself to his knees and began to pray, he hadn't prayed since his mother had died, forgetting all belief in God, because he had taken her from him.  
  
Tears fell from his eyes like a river, he knew he would not be forgiven, he had done so much no amount of repentance would ever add up.  
  
HE slowly climbed to his feet and quickly made his way to the bathroom, falling in front of the toilet and emptying his stomach.  
  
---  
  
Sora fell into a soft chair and glared, Riku had been doing good then that 'man' had shown up and now, he could hear his best friend throwing up in the rest room. He felt like hitting something, that something happened to have silver hair and a very long sword, but since that was not an option. Sora's hand fist slammed into the table beside the chair causing Cloud to jump, "Sora. it's not going to help to destroy my furniture."  
  
"I know." Sora mumbled, holding his now aching hand, "I still want to hit something."  
  
"How about a pillow." Cloud suggested, "Less painful."  
  
Sora glared and Cloud laughed, "I need to get a punching bag. maybe my furniture will remain in tact. and I need better locks.  
  
"You defiantly need better locks." Sora said leaning his head back and closing his eyes.  
  
He was so tired, he needed to sleep, he couldn't think straight and that's what they needed now. He need to be clear headed to think about what they were going to do. He slowly began to fall asleep. He was almost there when he heard Riku cry out.  
  
He was up almost instantly, following Cloud down the short hallway into Riku's room. Riku laid on the bed kicking at thin air, his bare chest glistened with sweat, the scar sticking out on his chest, "No." He whimpered.  
  
Cloud instantly had his hands on Riku's shoulder, shaking him softly until he woke up. Sora saw the fear in his eyes as he clutched to Cloud like a lifeline, "Shh.Riku." Cloud soothed, "it was only a dream, it was a bad dream."  
  
Riku shook his head, "No.. no. he's back. he came back."  
  
"No, Ansem's not back, he's not here."  
  
Riku nodded his head, trying to get out of the bed, "He came back.. he. he r." Riku had tears running down his face, gasping for breath, "He came back."  
  
Cloud gently grabbed Riku's chin and forced him to look at him, "Calm down Riku, I won't let Ansem hurt you like that again. okay, do you hear me? He wasn't here, and I will not let him near you again."  
  
Riku nodded his head, slowly loosening his grip on Cloud but he still looked scared, and both Sora and Cloud knew that he did not believe him, at least not fully. Sora came up and sat beside Riku, trying not to look at the scar on Riku's chest, it just stuck out like a sore thumb though, "I'm tired." Riku mumbled as he laid back down.  
  
Sora noticed that Riku was still shaking and he felt sorry for his friend, who had been so proud. and now. now he wasn't broken. but close. He would be the last one to ask for help, and that was the problem with him, he was to proud. or to embarrassed to ask for help or allow anyone to help him. In the morning he would act as if this hadn't happened.  
  
Cloud got up and looked at Sora, silently asking to make sure Riku was okay. Cloud knew Riku wouldn't open up to him.  
  
"Stay with me Sora." Riku asked, So quiet that Sora had to strain to hear him, "Please."  
  
Sora nodded his head and climbed under the blankets with him.  
  
He listened as Riku's breathing slowed as he fell back asleep. Sora smiled, glad that at least Riku could get to sleep, he was plagued by the memory of Riku's rape. The memory of his friend crying out in pain as the man viciously thrust into him, tearing him form the inside.  
  
Silent tears slowly made their way down his cheeks as he remembered Riku's screams. He suddenly felt sick, he knew he wouldn't be sleeping tonight. not with those memories. He began to climb out of the bed, but stopped as Riku moved as if sensing that he was about to leave.  
  
TBC  
  
Damn it all to hell.... I can't write more then that at the moment.. ARG all of my stories are ending at three pages.. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Okay. sorry about the religion part in there if it offended anybody. 


	14. Back to the beginning

You guys leave such wonderful reviews! I love you guys who stick with me even though I suck at updating in a reasonable amount of time, and I love you guys who just started! Aww, so much love in the room.. Yeah. I'm a little insane at the moment....  
  
A/N: The reason I didn't so very much of Cloud hating Sephy is because: I really don't want them hating each other because I have a very vague idea of a few scenes that I could have. I really have no idea HOW much he hates him. when I had FF7 like.forever ago I was like a stupid brat who couldn't take care of her games and it's scratched all to hell. and I have yet to spurge 20 bucks and buy it. again. and I didn't get too far. as I can remember my uncle got me as far as I was. And of course I love Sephy and Cloudy and can't have them hating each other, I might go places I don't want to go. like someone killing the other. nope. can't kill off those I love.  
  
A/n 2 : If you haven't yet go and read Innocence Corrupted by Mistress and when your down bug her for an update!  
  
Never again Chapter 14 Life's Scar  
  
Riku pushed himself up with weak arms, the tears from last night catching up with him, causing his head to pound and his body to feel like he hadn't slept in days. He turned to see Sora in the bed next to him, mouth open, slightly drooling on Riku's pillow, "Oh, that's gross." Riku mumbled to himself before gently climbing over Sora's prone form  
  
He slowly walked down the quiet hallway, carefully listening to the sound of Cloud's light snoring. It wasn't too obvious, more like heavy breathing then snoring. He stopped at Cloud's door for a second before continuing on, making sure the man was after all asleep.  
  
The morning light shone brightly through the windows, giving everything a peaceful glow. Riku found himself smiling at the beauty of it all, the pure innocence in the morning, something that hasn't been corrupted by darkness yet. With a sigh Riku waved his skinny hand in front of his face for a second before finally deciding what he was doing would end this whole thing.  
  
He knew that Sephiroth was sent by Ansem, he also knew that Sephiroth would have killed them all if he had wanted to. The all mighty Sephiroth was a legend to the heartless. or those few that thought, but a legend none the less. The Fallen Angel. And if you've fallen, you are supposedly worse then those who had never been in light. Nice little concept.  
  
Riku put all of his strength into opening that portal, into opening the last dark portal he would ever make again, whether he lives or dies, this would be that last of it.  
  
He stepped through the dark portal and the familiar feeling passed over his body, the darkness trying to creep back into his body. Trying to suffocate him, it was a rare occurrence that something not purely evil passed through, and the darkness was hungry. It wanted to feed off of whatever light Riku had retained. It could care less for his half-heart, that was for the heartless, it wanted the light he didn't know he had.  
  
Riku suddenly felt bad for not leaving Sora a note, not telling him where he was. No, on second thought he was glad he hadn't, because Sora would follow him and then Riku would, yet again, be the cause of Sora getting hurt. Though he would know where he was going instantly when he woke up and realized he was gone, there was only one place where he could go. To fight Ansem. Cloud would help him find Riku, Cloud seemed like that kind of person to Riku.  
  
What will Kairi be thinking? She'll probably be mad at him for going, yelling at him that he was far from ready to fight the Lord of Darkness. yeah well, so was Ansem. Ansem was just as weak as Riku, but Ansem was regaining his strength quickly, he could feel it. He knew for a fact that he shared a heart with Ansem, there was no doubt about it in his mind, and if he had to die so Ansem would die as well then so be it.  
  
Necessary sacrifices.  
  
As soon as Riku stepped out of the portal the familiar cold air of End of The World hit him. He shivered involuntary at the memories that attacked his mind, leaving him scared. He took another step and his courage began to rise, his strength. He could beat Ansem if he tired hard enough, all he needed was to go back to his old self. That meant he wasn't going to fear anything, that was a weakness that had been beat into him in his childhood. That also meant that he wasn't going to let anything get to him, even if Ansem did bring up the. the. rape.. or if he tried it again, he would not falter. He would when if he could stand his ground.  
  
And this time he'd stay to make sure he's dead. He did not like the fact that he was stabbed in the chest for nothing, even if it had healed extremely fast.  
  
"Ansem!" He yelled, knowing that he was here. His heart cried out of it's other half, it was tired of beating separately, "I know you're here!"  
  
Riku had his guard up, he knew Ansem was capable of doing anything in his own domain but he also knew that Ansem could not protect his body while controlling the walls. His defenses went down as he fought. Bad strategy.  
  
He remembered when he had sat in a corner for hours, willing his beaten body to stop hurting. Ansem had set in a chair, tempting Riku to try any thing with his venerable body. Riku had pictured slitting Ansem's throat, draining him of all that cold blood that ran through his veins. He had almost done it to, just as he decided that if he failed he, himself, would most likely be killed Ansem decided to return to his body. He smirked at Riku before patting him on the head, telling him he was a good pet and actually feeding him that night. After that he had decided that not doing anything was a 'very' good idea, since he did enjoy eating every once and a while.  
  
"My pet, you have come back to me! Did you grow bored of your old friends, I knew they could not do for you what I could."  
  
Riku hid his disgust as best he could, this man, he decided for the umpteenth time, was a sick psycho. Why would he come back to him? After he beat him daily, starved him and then to top that all of r. raped him in front of his best friend.  
  
Riku felt an unusually feeling of self-confidence as he managed to almost think the word. maybe soon, he could get over it. Sora wanted him to get help, to talk to someone but how was he suppose to talk to someone when he couldn't even think the word yet?  
  
Riku jumped as Ansem laid a hand on his shoulder and patted his head. God, I hate that, Riku thought, like I'm a damn dog! Well, I'll show him soon how I am not his damn pet. Ansem smiled, "I knew you couldn't resist me for long, I knew you and me were similar," Riku fingered the dagger he had brought with him, "I knew you loved me as well."  
  
Ansem bent over and kissed Riku's forehead and Riku felt like puking right there. or running away to stop the rush of memories. but he couldn't he had said he would not falter, and he would not.  
  
Ansem wasn't close enough yet for him to stab him, or harm in any way at that before he saw the blade. Riku bit his tongue, trying to control his shaking, he had to do this right, he couldn't be rash about this. Timing was everything.  
  
The hand on his shoulder fell to the hem of Riku's shirt and began to play with it, lifting it up painfully slow. Ansem's lips fell to Riku's, his tongue seeking passage as it licked Riku's lips. Riku slowly opened them feeling sick for this, suddenly Ansem's tongue was in his mouth and his body was right up to Riku's.  
  
So Riku pulled the blade out of it's hiding spot and slammed it into Ansem's unsuspecting body. Ansem cried out, instantly retracting his tongue which Riku had began to bite. Before Riku knew what happened Ansem's fist collided with his face and he was thrown back, slamming hard into a wall, "You fucking brat!" Ansem yelled stalking up to Riku.  
  
Riku tried to stand up but his head was spinning, he felt blood trickle down the back of his neck from where he had hit it on the wall. Why wasn't Ansem hurt? Sure, blood was pouring out of his body but it didn't slow him down one bit. And Riku was scared, even though he told himself that he would not be, he was.  
  
Riku scooted along the wall as Ansem advanced on him. His eyes showing Riku just how mad he was, and letting him know exactly what he planned on doing to Riku. Beat him shitless. and then. maybe.  
  
No, he would fight!  
  
He pushed himself to his feet, holding himself up with one hand, "What's the matter Ansem? I thought you liked it rough?" Riku asked, smirking as he said it, "Or do you just like to be the dominator."  
  
"Riku, Riku, Riku," Ansem scolded, "I gave you the chance to have an almost normal relationship."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. the underage part is the none normal part isn't it?" Riku stepped back again, still leaning on the wall, "I'm sorry to tell you Ansem, 'dear', but I don't like being on bottom. I do like causing you pain though. we could play it that way."  
  
Ansem sped up and Riku laughed, "Guess not," Riku shrugged, "Hmm, we'll I guess it won't work between us, I'll be wanting the other part of my heart back."  
  
Riku smiled as Ansem's anger grew. He was surprised when he flew back again, the wind was knocked out of him this time as he hit the wall, "I'm in control, boy!"  
  
TBC  
  
I'm really, really sorry it's so short, I wish I could do like other authors and have like at least ten pages written but I suck.  
  
Sorry for the cliff hanger, I'll try to write another chapter. but it'll be in a little bit. because I have like 5 test this week, then have to take those damn practice Taks or whatever, then exams the next week. hopefully sometime before Christmas but I'm not making any promises. 


	15. Painful past

Riku collapsed, his knees buckling beneath him without Ansem even laying a finger on him. His body shook from fear and pain as the pain in his head grew. It felt as if it was about to explode, split apart. He couldn't even think it hurt so bad. He didn't know why it was happening. He didn't need this, he needed to attack Ansem. He needed to stop him, not lay here holding his aching head in his hands, fighting back tears.  
  
"Ah, is the little boy in pain?" Ansem asked, laughing loudly.  
  
The pain spiked as Ansem spoke, tearing his brain apart and causing him to whimper. What was happening? What was happening? His whole body was shaking now and Ansem was closing in on him. Riku tried to scoot back as Ansem leaned down beside him; reaching out to gently run his hand through his hair, "What..." Riku tried to speak but couldn't finish, the tears were so closing to falling from his eyes and flowing down his cheek.  
  
"What, boy?" He asked as his hand trailed down to cup his cheek, "I'm still in that pretty head of yours."  
  
Riku screamed as the pain in his head became unbearable and his vision blackened, leaving him locked in darkness.  
  
As soon as he opened his eyes again he found himself laying on the cold ground, he had no idea where he was. If it was a part of End of the World then he had never seen it before. It was empty. There was nothing in the dark room except for four black walls. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his head into his knees.  
  
He had screwed up again.  
  
He was a screw up, plain and simple. He always screwed everything up, never thinking things through before he acted. Or if he actually did try and think things through, he never thought of the bad things that could happen. He thought he was always right and that nothing could ever go wrong. He was so stupid.  
  
Everyone had looked up at him on the island, revering in his glory. In their minds he was some perfect light skinned creature, someone from dreams. He was perfect to them. He was happy to them. He was good to them. He was an Angel to them. He was everything to them... except what he actually was. They thought he was confident, that he never questioned himself.. How wrong they were. He always second-guessed him self, he would lay awake at night wondering if he did the right thing, said the right thing. He spent hours staring up at his ceiling thinking about how things could have gone smoother, how things could have turned out right. So instead of doing that before he acted he would do it at night, after the fact.  
  
He was pathetic. He snorted at that, it was ironic that everyone looked up to him, looked up at a screw up. So many little kids on the island wanted to be just like him, strived to be able to fight just like him, to fish just like him. If they knew how awful a person he truly was they wouldn't look at him twice, scared that some of his darkness might wipe off on them if they looked too long.  
  
"Are you sad, pet?" He heard Ansem's voice ask but he couldn't see his body anywhere yet, he slowly backed up into a corner so Ansem couldn't sneak up on him.  
  
"Fuck off!" He called back, keeping an eye open carefully for when Ansem materialized.   
  
Ansem laughed at him, angering him farther, as he stepped through the wall, "Guess who I visited today while my pet slept?"  
  
Riku glared at him, "I'm not you God damn pet!" He yelled at him, struggling to push himself to his feet,  
  
Ansem ignored him as he flipped his long silver hair over his shoulders, his amber eyes digging into Riku, "Daddy dearest." He said simply, smiling at Riku widely.  
  
Riku dropped back down to the ground, having managed to almost stand straight. He stared up at Ansem, fear filling his eyes, "What... Why?" He mumbled out, scooting as to the wall as he could possibly get.  
  
"He was more than a little drunk at the time... it was only noon and the poor guy was already gone." Ansem made a tsking noise then kneeled before Riku, "He told me a few rather interesting facts about your childhood." He whispered into Riku's ear, causing him to shiver.  
  
He didn't have the strength to push Ansem away, he felt so drained . "What... what did he tell you?" He asked quietly, unable to raise his voice any louder.  
  
"Hmm..." Ansem said slowly, bringing his lips close to Riku's, "Oh you know, how he punished you... he thinks it's his fault that you're missing."  
  
Suddenly he was back on the island. On his island, in his house. It was just a few days before 'the night'. It was just a few says before they left. He had gotten home late, having lost track of time while he played with Sora. He felt sick almost instantly as he watched his father stumble into the house followed by a few of his friends from the bar. For some reason everyone in town still thought him to be a good man even though he visited the bar daily.  
  
"Where were you, boy?" His father demanded, his words slurring from the alcohol already in his system.  
  
"Out." Riku said as he bit his tongue, trying to keep from saying some smart ass comment.  
  
He wasn't expecting to be slapped, He wasn't expecting his father's hand to connect to the back of his head. What had he done? Though he should be use to it by now, it had been going on for ages now. He should have learnt to expect his father's fist to begin to fly at any given moment. For some reason he could never get that through his thick skull though, he was so stupid, "WHERE were you?" He demanded, pushing Riku back as his friends laughed.  
  
"On the main island," Riku said softly, forcing himself not to look his father in the eyes, forcing himself not to see the anger behind those blue eyes.  
  
His father's fist pulled back then connected with his stomach, "Why won't you home when you were suppose to be?"  
  
"I... I lost track of time..." He mumbled as he fought to catch his breath.  
  
"You are so fucking stupid! You're worthless Riku!" He screamed as he through Riku down to the ground, kicking him in the ribs for good measure.  
  
"I...I'm sorry.": He mumbled as he brought his arms up to cover his head and face.  
  
"Not worth a damn thing!" His father screamed again kicking him one last time before ordering him, "Go get me a damn beer."  
  
Riku instantly jumped up, his body shaking in fear and relief. He got off lucky this time, it could have been much worse. His father liked to show off in front of friends. He loved to show off and they all liked watching him moan in pain. It was like a game to them, see how long it takes till he screams and begs for mercy.  
  
Riku pulled the fridge open and eyed the two full cases of beer. There was barely any food in the house but there, of course, was plenty of beer. They could go hungry as long as he had the beer. Riku quickly snatched one out of the door, not wanting to stare at the sickening stuff any long than he had to. A cold, large hand was placed on his shoulder and he jumped around, holding the bottle close to him so he didn't drop it. He didn't need to give his father another excuse to beat him.  
  
Jim stood before him, his hands on his hips. He was a big man, his broad shoulders making him look eve bigger than he actually was. He had always scared Riku. The bottle hit the ground as he was pushed forward and against the counter, Jim's lips connecting with his in a rough kiss.  
  
"No," Riku said as he squirmed underneath him, trying to get away.  
  
Kim's hands searched his body, grasping 'him' from outside his pants, squeezing him hard, "I can make you feel good..." He whispered into Riku's ear, licking it gently.  
  
"No, leave me alone." Riku barked back, putting up the tough guy persona.   
  
Jim squeezed harder and Riku whimpered out, trying to move away from Jim's large hand, "You think you're so strong, boy, you're nothing." He barked back into his ear, rolling his hips against Riku's so he could feel the rising erection.  
  
"No..." Riku begged before his father stormed into the kitchen to see what shattered and why it was taking so long for Riku to get his beer.  
  
"Jim." He hissed under his breath, sounding more sober than he had in years, "Get your hands off my boy."  
  
Jim's hands instantly let go and Riku fell to the ground. His legs couldn't hold him any longer, his body was shaking too bad. Jim smiled down at him, licking his lips, "I'm sorry." He said to Riku's father before quickly making his way back to the living room where everyone else was.   
  
"Get to your room boy and don't come out," he barked at the shaking boy, "Don't come out ill he's gone."  
  
Riku jumped up instantly and ran up the stairs, not looking back at his father who watched as he rushed into his room. He was instantly in the bathroom that was connected to his room, puking up what little he had eaten all day.  
  
He fell asleep there, arms wrapped tightly around his waist, his burning head against the cool porcelain of the toilet.  
  
"Guess you won't as innocent as everyone thinks," Ansem said laughing as he brought him out of the memory.  
  
TBC  
  
I am so sorry for the long wait, I hate my self at the moment, that's more than 4 months and I have no idea when the next chapter will be up... hopefully sooner than this one was but I'm not making any promises...  
  
Thank you for the reviews and not flaming me for not updating. 


	16. resolustions

Chapter Sixteen

Riku looked up at Ansem who was smiling down at him, his white teeth shining bright in the darkness. His grin widened as he knelt down in front of Riku, running his hands through his soft hair. Laughing as Riku jerked back away from his cold hands.

"Don't touch me!" Riku hissed, gritting his teeth together.

"Now, now, my pet. That is not the way you should talk to me. You should be more polite." Ansem said softly, his voice oozing with fake concern, "I know you were taught better than that."

Riku just glared at the thing that called himself a man that kneeled in front of him. His eyes were cold, almost dead to anyone who looked into them but he wasn't. His mind was working as he stared at the man who was stronger than him... who controlled him.

He knew he would have to save himself this time.

He knew that he couldn't count on the other's finding him again and surprising Ansem. Ansem wasn't someone who was surprised twice, the first time they were extremely lucky but there would be no second time for him.

How he was going to escape and kill Ansem was beyond him though. His mind couldn't wrap around the idea fully and was ready to fall back into the same role he had held before they rescued him.

Part of him was willing to submit to this man again because that would be easier, the easiest path he could take.

But he could not do that.

"Leave me alone Ansem," he hissed, "I'm not your toy anymore."

His body ached as he sat there, leaning against the dark wall that he now knew by heart. He hadn't left this room in two weeks. Ansem made sure he knew how long he had been here and when they day ended.

Every night he came and took Riku.

The hatred was festering inside of him now; he was done with crying, done with holding onto his stomach and begging for death.

He was done with his pathetic prays for this to end.

It was obvious the end was no where near close for him and now he was more sure than any other time in his life that he was no ready to die.

He was not ready to leave the people he loved behind.

He was sure that if he were to die right now Ansem would use his dead corpse to torture his friends more, to bring them more pain. With a disgusted sneer he realized that Ansem may even take his pleasure in his corpse until he was too far rotten to stand.

No, he would die in the presence of his friends and family. He would be buried the way his mother's would have wished him if she were still alive.

"I'm not done with you yet boy!" Ansem hissed at the naked boy before him, his eyes filling with anger.

"Yes, you are." Riku hissed back at Ansem, pushing his weak body up so he was standing. He may not be as tall as Ansem but he could still stand tall and proud despite the blood dripping from his thighs.

He was done with being broken.

Ansem's fist fell down onto his cheek but he was expecting it and still held his ground. Riku could see the anger in his face as it reddened and he silently cheered for causing the older man to react this way.

He smirked at Ansem, licking his lips before stepping forward slowly, his feet hitting his discarded pants. The top of his head didn't even reach Ansem's chin but he caused Ansem to step back none the less and his strength grew, the adrenaline pumping through his blood causing his heart to beat faster and his fingers to twitch at his side.

"You think your power over me is a one way street? You think you're the only one who has a door into the other minds?" Riky asked, causing the man to step back once more, his mind trying to figure out what Riku was saying but Riku continued, not giving him time to think, "You think you're this only works one way?"

Ansem connected the dots, laughing as Riku said that, shaking his head, "You think you're strong enough to break my barriers, boy?"

Riku's words amused the man greatly, a loud laugh emitting from his lips but the sound instantly stopped as Riku stood back, raising his hand suddenly and Ansem's throat muscles clenched tightly, "I already have." He hissed.

Ansem's eyes were wide.

He didn't let go until Ansem collapsed onto the floor. He didn't let go until he was sure Ansem was knocked out.

He knew he could not kill Ansem without killing himself but he also knew that Ansem would not be able to find him for at least a little bit. He had pushed all of the confusion that filled his young mind in front of the way Ansem got into his mind and he hoped, he prayed that that would last long enough as a barcade until he found a way to permently close the doorway into his mind.

He stepped out of the dark room that he had become familiar with for the past two weeks into the bright sun in search for his friends and a way to end all of their torment.

His chest tightened as he called on the darkness, stepping through it and letting it bring him to the closest place.

After this he would no longer use it's abilities, after this last trip he would force the darkness from his body whether he had to seek spiritual cleansing or just travel all of the worlds for redemption, he would wash it from his hands.

TBC?

First off, I'm sorry for the long wait I've put you all through once again and for nothing but this short chapter and thank you for all your reviews that you have all given me.

I need to get this Author's not out though, because it may explain my lack of updates.

I took a small break from this story a year and a half ago, around the summer time. I thought I was only taking a break from the story for a short time to gather my thoughts and such. Well the break grew and I couldn't see where this story was going anymore and I picked up other projects in other fandoms, one of which I finished not too long ago. I tried reading over this with the last chapter and it didn't seem so bad but now a long time has passed and this story disgust me. Not the story it's self but my writing in it, the typo's the horrible, horrible grammar and it scares me to even try to edit it. I can see how I've grown as a writer after taking a break from this, all I have to do is read on of my stories on my livejournal and then read this one and all of my other ones on 

I have not decided if this is the ending or not. I don't know if I will decide anytime soon either. It is a nice place to leave off except it leaves unanswered questions but also could lead to a sequel. If this is not the ending then I will end it in a couple of chapters but I highly doubt there will be a sequel anytime soon.

I thank you all for your time and patience and dealing with me, and I can remember being so proud of this story but now I can't help but want to hit the delete button and forget it ever existed. No worries, I won't do that but thank you all for your kind reviews.

Now, after this I'm going to thank those who reviewed chapter 15 but right now, let's all hope that the writer of Corrupted innocence comes out with the sequel soon because that is a very inspiring story.

My God, I don't think I've signed into since my last update!


	17. At the end of life there is a beginning

Chapter Seventeen

His eyes closed slowly as he stepped through the dark portal, ice cold hands scratching across his pure white skin. He felt his hair blowing in the wind and confusion sunk into him like almost like a harsh reality and he was scared that he had never actually entered the portal and he was stuck with Ansem. Then the knowledge that there was no wind where Ansem lay, there never had been, returned back to him and he was able to take in a deep breath of reassurance and open his eyes slowly, the thin skin acting as if they had glued themselves together in fear of what his future now held right before them.

And when he opened his eyes he could no long breath.

Where ever he had stopped at was beautiful, breath taking.

He stood in awe, just staring, taking it in. Letting the air in the place slowly pour through his soul and purify all the darkness that had seeped into him.

His hands shook at his side unbeknown to him. He didn't realize that his fingers were numb, that his body was trembling gently but it was growing stronger.

He didn't realize anything that was going on around him besides the beauty of the place that had overcome his senses and for a mere moment, a small second in time he believed that he might be in the Heaven that he had heard everyone talk about.

The place with such beauty that all you could feel was a happiness that struck you to the very core of your soul, no matter how torn and battered you were.

A soft smile filled his face. It felt strange to him to be smiling a true smile. How long had it been since he had been truly happy enough to smile as if he were a care free kid again.

So long.

It had been so long. Before he had left the island to find new worlds. Before he had almost lost Sora as a friend. Before the captivity he felt on the island.

So long; too long.

His shaking hand reached out to touch a tree that stood before him, his knees trembling from the weight of shock that had thrown itself upon his weakened shoulders. He felt the smooth bark against his sensitive fingers and then he was yanked backwards. He felt his stomach twist, and his mind pain in confusion.

Then he truly opened his eyes and he knew it was all but a dream, a beautiful dream of hope. Something he didn't deserve but his bones ached for.

When his eyes opened again he was surrounded by darkness. Not the same darkness of Ansem, not the evil darkness that swirled around the older man but a cold darkness one that uttered nothing but the truth. A darkness that hid nothing but everything at once.

Some say the light was what showed the world for what it was but it was covered in sweetness and life and love; a vision for those who were optimistic and believed there were good things in the world.

This darkness, that tested the barriers of his soul was the honest kind. It's cold fingers wrapped around his heart, laughing at his weakness but only to bring them to the surface, to show him what they were for, what they meant. Nothing more and sure enough, nothing less. It didn't cover them in chocolate to show him the benefit of such weakness, it didn't bother, it showed him so he could try and grow stronger.

For a moment Riku was confused by these thoughs, this revelation as if he could hear the darkness speaking to him but he pushed the confusion aside refusing to let that conquer him and waste valuable time. He would accept it for what it was.

The End.

A/N: Okay, so I said a sequel was doubtful to come out anytime soon. Pffta, I should have looked through my old writings before I said that.

Because, guess what, I found a couple of pages to a story that when I started writing it had nothing to do with this story but reading it over will work perfectly as a sequel and keeps calling my name when I sleep to write to it.

So yes, give me a month or two and there will more than likely be a sequel to this story. Which will explain everyone's feelings on Riku's departure, create a new world etc etc.

For last chapter I have to thank everyone and I will do it all personally too because I'm cool like that.

**WalkingIntoWallsPerson: **I don't plan on deleting this, I need it to look at so I know I've grown. Though, I do plan on editing it so I can't. Because it's rather scary. Haha, being used to typo's isn't a good thing / Now a day's I preach the use of correct writing to honor the reader's eyes. But then I don't go and read over half of my chapters. I'm such a hypocrite. Most of my recent works in my writing LJ, which if you check out my homepage just take the 7 off of it and you have the writing journal. I can't give up writing, last time I didn't write for a whole month I seriously went to withdrawals. No kidding, shaking hands and everything. Thanks so much for the review and nice words. 3's you times infinity.

**Noone – The anon reviewer: **If I wasn't so hard on myself my writing would never get better, and I want to be proud of it lol. I'm writing a sequel as I said before, and I can't wait till March for KH2 to come out to offer more than enough inspiration. All those things will be in the sequel, promise times 20.

**West-chan: **Ahaha, I'm glad you like the story despite the horrible grammar. There will be a lovely sequel (I hope lovely) to answer questions, end all my open lines that I've forgotten that I remember when I edit this thing. 3 and thanks a trillion.

**Keyblademaster18**: Ahaha, glad to excite you for updating. Much love. Aw I'm glad you think so, if you think so you'll be blown away by innocence corrupted. I have it in my faves, you should check it out because it is seriously the best/longest and love to the extreme.

And this special one to:

**PrincessSwifty: **You've been with this story for EVER and I love you love love love for it. I love your reviews because they amuse me so much and just love to you for ever and ever. Just love and thanks so fucking much you have no idea. I don't use MSN anymore… I can never keep up with people because they change their name lol. If you have aim that's what I've gone to. 3 to you more than major. And if I remember (because I'm so horrible on memory, last chapter I meant to give a shout out to all my reviewers but forgot because I'm a lame ass) You will get the biggest shout out ever.

**AND NOW **because this chapter was so short, a mini insight on the sequel. A little bit from the pages I had found.

Keep in mine this is not set in stone and I more than likely will change it around. This is just a maybe.

_In this city of Sin, I cower in this empty building trying to stay away from the people who are just like me._

_Traitors._

_Disgusting and worthless, waste of life and space just as I am._

_We're all exactly the same here, dead inside and waiting to be dead on the outside as well. But I needed to ask for one thing before I pass on into a hell that would punish me accordingly for my crimes against those I love._

_I look up at the stone walls, slowly crumbling around me. This cold building had been around for centuries but no one cared about it. Such a shame. It must have been a beautiful sight back then, the now broken windows must have shined so wonderfully, filling this dark room with a light pure enough to cleanse any soul._

_No one cared about the beauty here anymore; no, they wanted blood shed._

_This city of Sin._

Okay, now keep in mind that when Riku used the portal he was seeking redemption and cleansing of his soul. He wanted to redeem his soul for his deeds. Now that might explain the actions in this chapter and the basis of this world that Riku finds himself in in that small excerpt from the sequel.

If you want to read chapters as I edit them I'll be posting them on my lj (No, I don't have them there now)  I'll more than likely be adding shit and taking shit out. Or I can somehow get in touch with you.

Kay


End file.
